Sono
by Aodren
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve dans le film d'Advent Children. Elle vivra des choses que nuls avaient vécut avant elle. Chapitre 6 en ligne.
1. Chapitre 1

Voici ma première histoire postée ici! Bon... Les personnages de final fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix et toute ressemblance avec des personnes de votre entourage est purement fortuite. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 **

_Je suis seule. Autour de moi, il y a le froid et la chaleur._

_A ma droite, je vois une lumière blanche qui m'attire par sa force et sa chaleur. A ma gauche, l'obscurité m'attire par la facilité que je sens dans mon corps en m'approchant. Je ne sais pas ou aller. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche._

_Je sais que je dois prendre une décision et que celle-ci va être importante pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt._

_- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas à choisir. C'est ma vie…_

Je pense à ce rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, mais décide de l'oublier. Je n'aime pas m'en souvenir. En plus, je devrais être heureuse, car plus d'école.

Parce qu'enfin, l'école est terminée… C'était le temps. Je n'en pouvais plus des devoirs et des leçons. J'attendais l'été avec impatience et voila que je prends le dernier autobus scolaire de l'année, car fini l'école ! Plus de journées à rester assise en classe en écoutant les professeurs parler !

J'ai presque envie de sauter de joie… Finie pour de bon le secondaire !

- Sonia, tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées !

Je me tourne au son de la voix qui m'interpelle.

- J'avoue, je suis coupable…

Je suis même un peu trop souvent perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai une imagination fertile, et j'aime me trouver dans mon monde imaginaire, car je peux le contrôler à ma guise… Je suis avec les personnes que j'aiment et je peux y faire tout ce que je veux…

Je souris à Marie, ma meilleure amie. Elle me connaît mieux que quiconque à part ma famille bien sûre. Mais il faut dire que je ne comprends pas trop comment ça se fait qu'on soit les meilleurs amies, car nous sommes très différente l'une de l'autre.

Marie est blonde, moi je suis brune. Elle n'est pas très grande, et moi qui suis de la grandeur moyenne, je suis plus grande qu'elle. Physiquement, ce que l'on a de plus semblable, ce sont nos yeux qui sont verts, même s'ils ne sont pas de la même teinte. De plus, nos caractères sont opposés. Marie est une fille un peu timide qui ne parle pas beaucoup, tandis que moi, quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis. Je ne fais pas très attention à mon apparence tandis qu'elle est toujours habillée à la dernière mode.

- Je suis tellement contente que l'école soit finie ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Plus de mathématique, ni d'anglais, d'enseignement religieux, d'économie…

Je suis libre ! Libre ! Libre !

Je regarde par la vitre de l'autobus les arbres défilés.

L'autobus ralentit et s'arrête dans le stationnement de la caisse pour permettre aux personnes de sortir et de rentrer chez soi. Je me lève et m'approche de la sortie.

- Salut Marie. Je t'appelle plus tard !

Je lui fais un signe de la main et je m'en vais du véhicule, car Marie va descendre du bus à une autre place, car on n'habite pas dans le même coin.

Je marches et me rends directement chez moi en regardant le ciel. J'aime ça quand le ciel est de ce beau bleu avec quelques nuages. Le soleil réchauffe mon visage et j'inspire un grand coup.

Rendue chez moi, je m'aperçois que personne ne s'y trouve. Je décide de me faire un souper rapide. Je me fais du spaghetti et me place devant la télévision pur voir ce qu'il y a de bons films. Après un soupir, je désespère, car il n'y a rien de bon à la télé. J'éteins et reste assise à manger.

Je me lève et va laver mon assiette vide. Je m'approche de la fenêtre de la cuisine et je regarde dehors. Le beau temps de tantôt n'est plus qu'un souvenir. De gros nuages gris ont pris possession du ciel et le tonnerre commence à gronder…

Je fronce les sourcils. La nature fait encore des siennes !

Il y a quelques instants, c'était le grand soleil, et maintenant, il n'y en a plus aucune trace. Je vais prendre le téléphone et compose le numéro de Marie.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Allo !

-Bonjours, j'aimerais parler à Marie.

- Attendez une minute.

J'attends quelques secondes.

- Oui ?

- Marie, c'est moi. Je t'appelle pour savoir ce que tu fais, parce que la je commence a m'ennuyer un peu. Alors je me disais que si tu ne faisais rien, on pourrait se voir ?

- Heu… Je ne fais pas grand chose en ce moment. Je vais passer te voir d'ici une demi-heure, ça marche ?

- No problemo.

- A tantôt !

Elle raccroche et je fais de même.

XxxX

Couché dans mon lit, je lis un livre d'Agatha Christie quand j'entends soudain quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je me lève aussitôt, descends les marches à toute vitesse et ouvre la porte à Marie. Dehors, il pleut a verse.

- Il ne fait pas très chaud dehors, me dit mon amie.

Pas besoin de le dire, car je sens le vent et la pluie fouetter mon visage, et juste a voir sa figure, on s'en rend bien compte. Ses cheveux blonds sont trempés et ils collent à son visage. Et pour le reste, des gouttes d'eau d'égouttent par terre.

Je vous avoue que j'adore la pluie.

Quand il fait chaud et qu'il pleut, j'essaie toujours de trouver une raison pour aller dehors. J'aime sentir la pluie sur mon visage. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je me sens libre quand je sens les gouttes me tomber dessus.

Je regarde a regret la pluie, car sachant que Marie n'aime pas se faire mouiller, je ne lui demandes pas d'aller prendre une marche au milieu de l'orage. Je sais d'avance ce qu'allait être sa réponse a ma proposition, alors je me tais.

Je lui dis d'attendre une minute et je vais chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer.

Quand je reviens, elle est entrée et elle a refermé la porte derrière elle. Je lui donne la serviette, et elle s'essuie pendant que je continue à regarder dehors. Je ne peux m'expliquer, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je la rejoins dans le salon et ensemble on s'assit sur le divan.

- So…Tu sais-tu quoi ? J'ai envie de regarder Final Fantasy 7, avec le beau Kadaj !? J'ai même amené le DVD.

Elle a bien dit le beau Kadaj !? Chacun ses goûts, moi c'est pas mon genre! Mais juste pour la frustré un peu…

- Kadaj ! Il n'est même pas capable de penser par lui-même…

- Il est mieux que ton Cloud !

- Au moins lui, ce n'est pas un petit toutou servant. Il est capable de penser par lui-même.

- Ton Cloud capable de penser par lui-même ! Fais-moi rire ! Les autres sont obligés de le pousser pour le faire réagir.

- Au moins, il prend ses décisions tout seul lui.

- Ses décisions !!! Il est assez poche qu'il vit toujours avec la pensée d'Aeris !

- Au moins, lui ne cours pas après une tête. Et s'il pense encore à Aeris, ça montre qu'il a un cœur.

- Ah, oui ! Mais laisse-moi te dire que….

C'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire. Et ça ne prend pas de temps pour que Marie fasse de même quand elle comprend que je disais cela pour la faire réagir.

J'arrête de rire la première. Nos joutes oratoires me font toujours rire.

- Alors, ça te déranges-tu de l'écouter le film? Me demande Marie.

- Pas de problème.

Comme si regarder ce film me dérangerait…

Marie enlève son sac qu'elle a sur le dos et elle fouille dedans pendant un instant, à la recherche d'Advent Children. Quand elle le trouve enfin, elle me tend le CD et je me lève pour aller le mettre dans le DVD. Je retourne à ma place initiale, assise aux côtés de Marie, et le film commence.

J'aime bien ce film avec Cloud, Vincent, Sephiroth, Rufus et Reno que j'aiment bien…

J'aime bien Cloud pour son physique et sa manière d'être, même si je trouve que dans le film il prend beaucoup de temps avant de réagir. Ses amis doivent le pousser pour qu'il décide enfin à se battre. Ça prend du temps, mais en fin de compte, il réagit et se bat contre le méchant Sephiroth qui perd…

Vincent, lui, c'est son air mystérieux qui m'intéresse. Il a l'air lointain, mais on a quand même envie de le serrer dans nos bras pour essayer de le faire réagir. Mais malgré son caractère de solitaire, il est attachant, car on aimerait bien l'aider à se départir de sa souffrance et de sa solitude.

Sephiroth, ben, il faut bien l'avouer, il est sex, avec ses cheveux longs et son body. La nature l'a gâté celui-la. Oui, je sais, il est méchant, mais on ne peut pas choisir le physique des personnes tout de même. Imaginez un peu… Les gentils sont beaux et les méchants sont laids. J'en connais qui ne seront pas regardable.

Rufus, lui, c'est qu'il a l'air tellement manipulateur (NDA : Il n'a pas seulement l'air), impassible et sans peur qu'il force le regard. Et il n'est pas laid, il faut se l'avouer même si son bandage cache sa figure pendant presque tout le film, ce qui est dommage tout de même. J'aurai voulu le voir plus souvent sans rien pour cacher son visage… Et il doit tenir de sa mère, car il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à son père physiquement…

Et Reno, ben ses cheveux hérissés comme un hérisson sur sa tête, sa tenue débraillée, son torchon toujours sorti, son air de quelqu'un qui ne prend rien au sérieux, et sa maladresse me font craquer. Il est trop craquant !!! C'est le genre de personnes avec qui on ne doit pas s'ennuyer et qu'on veut frapper. Mais il est tout mignon. Que voulez-vous, on ne choisi pas nos goûts !!!

Je rapporte mon attention sur le film et je vois Cloud qui se bat avec Kadaj, juste avant que Sephiroth apparaisse.

Le film passe vite…

Depuis le début, je suis perdu dans mes pensées et j'ai manqué pas mal tout le film… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis assise devant la télévision avec le film d'Advent Children devant mes yeux.

Soudain, la lumière de la cuisine que j'ai laissé ouverte commence a clignoter et la télévision aussi. Marie et moi on se lève en regardant autour de nous.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai déjà eu des pannes de courants, mais jamais toutes les lumières ont clignotées comme en ce moment.

Je vais éteindre la lumière de la cuisine et je m'approche de la télévision pour la fermer.

Quand elle est enfin éteinte, j'approche ma main du DVD pour l'arrêter, mais à l'instant ou je pose mon doigt sur Power, je sens une décharge électrique traverser mon corps. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur et je perds connaissance.

XxxX

J'ouvre faiblement les yeux et je regarde autour de moi, mais je ne vois rien d'autre que du sable, du sable et du sable a perte de vue. Je me crois presque en plein désert. Je suis couché sur le ventre, et je me lève en m'époussetant.

- Où suis-je ? Me dis-je a voix haute.

Je me questionne ne sachant pas ce que je fais ici. Je suis sûre de n'être jamais venu ici, même si cet endroit me dit un peu quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas dire quoi…

Je me promène un peu…

Sérieusement, je pense que je suis en plein désert. Il n'y a rien autour de moi. La peur commence à m'habiter. Je ne connais pas cet endroit et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici. La seule chose dont je me rappelle est la décharge électrique que j'ai reçu en voulant fermé le DVD.

Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas chez moi ? Où est Marie ? Comment ais-je fait pour me rendre jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que je suis morte après la décharge que j'ai reçue ? Est-ce que ça ressemble a ça l'endroit ou on va quand on meurt ?

Cela veut-il dire que je suis morte ? Si c'est le cas, je ne verrai plus ma mère, mon père, mes frères et ma sœur !

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne peux pas être morte. Je suis encore trop jeune pour avoir perdu la vie. Il me reste encore pleins de choses à accomplir. Dire a ma famille que je les aime, dire ses quatre vérités aux jeunes qui martyrisent les plus faibles, prendre mes chats dans mes bras pour les serrer dans mes bras et une dernière caresse a mon beau pitou.

Tout a coup, j'entends des bruits de moto et je me tourne vers la source du bruit.

Je vois trois motos qui roulent à toute allure.

Et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi en apercevant des monstres qui ont l'air d'avoir pour cible un homme en moto que je vois entouré de deux autres hommes.

Les deux qui sont de chaque côté de celui du milieu s'éloignent de celui-ci. Celui qui a réussi à se séparer des autres est la cible des monstres. Je vois l'un des deux hommes revenir à l'attaque et qui essaie d'attaquer celui sur qui les monstres en ont et le frapper avec quelque chose qui se trouve à la place de sa main. Je ne vois pas très bien, vu la distance, mais le gars n'a pas l'air d'avoir été touché. L'autre resté un peu en retrait commence a tirer avec un fusil. Celui qui est attaqué, réussit à se séparer de nouveau des deux autres et il se bat a nouveau contre les monstres. Les deux autres le rejoignent, et je vois que celui qui a essayé de le frapper réussit à le blesser au bras. L'autre avec son fusil recommence à tirer et il vise son visage. Il tire et je vois quelque chose de noir tomber par terre.

Je ne sais pas ou je suis tombé, mais par exemple, je remarque que les trois hommes savent se battre et faire des acrobaties avec leur moto… Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui… Ils doivent s'être beaucoup entraîné pour pouvoir faire ça !?

Soudain, les monstres disparaissent et les deux hommes s'en vont. Sans m'en rendre compte, je recule de peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je veux retourner chez moi. C'est sûrement qu'un cauchemar, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour laquelle je suis à une place que je ne connais pas avec des monstres…

Je continue à regarder la scène qui se passe devant moi en espérant ne pas me faire voir. Je suis incapable de bouger. Peu après, la personne restée seule s'arrête et regarde en haut d'une falaise. Je suis son regard, et je vois deux silhouettes en haut.

Je ne peux pas voir qui ils sont, car ils sont trop loin, mais je peux voir celui qui a l'air d'avoir été attaqué. Il a de beaux cheveux blonds coiffés comme un porc-épic. De loin, il a l'air pas mal du tout. Mais quelques fois, de loin, des gars sont beaux et de proche, c'est quelque chose d'autres…

Je suis conne ou quoi ? Il y a eu une bataille devant moi et moi je regarde un homme qui a l'air cute de loin.

J'avance un peu vers lui, la peur des monstres envolés, car il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir encore. Ils ont l'air d'avoir tous disparus comme par magie.

Je sens ma gorge desséchée et mon estomac gronder de faim. Je continue à marcher vers le blond dont je ne peux pas encore voir ses traits. Soudain, son regard se tourne vers moi. J'aperçois sa grande épée et j'ai un mouvement de recule. Pour être armé, il l'est. Il ne sait donc pas qu'il est interdit de se promener avec des armes… Et surtout des épées comme la sienne.

Je respire un bon coup et je m'approche un peu plus de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Rendue à un mètre de lui, je lève la tête pour voir son visage. Mon regard s'accroche à de beaux yeux bleus dans lesquels je me perds un instant avant de secouer la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

- Qui es-tu ? Me demande le beau blond.

Je ne réponds pas, car je sens ma tête tournée. Je mets ma main droite sur mon front. Ma vue se brouille. Je m'assis par terre et mets ma tête sur mes genoux entre mes bras.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule

- Est-ce que ça va, me demande le blond d'une belle voix grave.

- Ma tête me tourne un peu, mais ça va…

Je me sens sans force et je suis incapable de lever ma tête. J'ai affreusement mal.

Pourquoi moi ?

Je n'ai rien fait pour souffrir ainsi que je sache… !?

Je respires profondément en restant dans cette position un instant avant de retrouver la force de me lever. Je titube un peu, mais je réussis à rester debout.

Je regarde plus attentivement mon compagnon … Il est tellement mignon avec ses cheveux en porc-épic et ses beaux yeux bleus. Il ressemble un peu à Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy 7. Et en plus, en le regardant de haut en bas, je vois qu'il est habillé comme lui. Ça doit être un fan ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu un malaise. Et… heu… je m'appelle Sonia…

Il me fait un signe de tête pour me saluer.

- Ravi ! Moi c'est Cloud !

Cloud… !? Non, mais… Je ne savais pas que ça existait vraiment quelqu'un avec ce nom la. C'est plus un nom pour un animal. C'est comme si je disais a quelqu'un '' Salut, Nuage !''Et en plus, il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup… Ben je veux dire qu'il ressemble beaucoup au héros d'Advent Children. J'ai hâte de raconter à Marie que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement au héros de Final Fantasy 7 et qu'il avait le même prénom.

En passant à Marie, je me demande ou elle est ? Que s'est-il passé après que j'aie eu cette décharge électrique avec mon DVD ? Est-elle encore chez moi, a ma recherche, mais ne me trouvant nulle part ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Je lui adresse un sourire…

- Vous ressemblez étrangement a un personnage de Final Fantasy vous savez… et vous avez le même prénom. Lui, il s'appelle Cloud Strife…

La réplique de Cloud lève un sourcil interrogateur et me regarde comme si j'étais un peu fofolle. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?

- Excusez-moi !?..., me dit-il.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Cloud Strife.

- J'espère bien, car je suis Cloud Strife, me répond-t-il.

Je le regarde encore un instant n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Je suis en train de rêver et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Ma tête tourne encore, et je m'évanouis aux pieds de Cloud Strife…

* * *

Voila! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, donc laissez des reviews!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Je sens le vent fouetter mon visage et je suis mal installé. J'ai mal au cou.

J'ouvre les yeux et de mes yeux encore ensommeillés, je regarde devant moi et je vois une bâtisse. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et j'aperçois le beau blond. Mon dos est accoté à sa poitrine et je me sens bien ainsi. Je me cale mieux et referme les yeux, quand je sens soudain la moto de mon héros préféré ralentir et s'arrêter.

Avec peine, j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux et je remarque que la moto s'est arrêtée devant la bâtisse que j'ai aperçue. Et si je ne me trompe pas, je suis bien dans l'histoire de Final Fantasy 7 et on est la ou se trouve le beau Reno, Rufus et Rude. Ben je veux dire le beau Reno et le beau Rufus. Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais Rude n'est pas vraiment de mon genre.

Cloud se lève de la moto et il se dirige vers la porte. Sans lui demander son avis, je le suis et ensemble nous montons l'escalier. Mais arrivé à la porte, qu'il entrouvre, Cloud se protège de Reno qui est propulsé dehors de lui-même et vite fait, je rentre à l'intérieur pour rejoindre mon blondinet qui referme la porte derrière moi et verrouille la porte pour ne pas que Reno puisse entrer.

- Ok, bien joué.

Rude fait son apparition.

- Rude, t'es le plus beau, dit Reno derrière la cloison de la porte.

Il se prépare à attaquer Cloud, mais il a l'intelligence de ne pas se battre avec lui, quand il voit l'épée de son adversaire pas très loin de sa figure, car Cloud est très rapide, et avant que Rude ait pu sortir son MCR (bâton électrique), Cloud avait dégainé son épée. Peu de temps après, on voit Rufus apparaître. Pour compléter la scène, il ne manque que la petite musique dramatique qu'il y a dans le film a son apparition.

Comme dans le film, il est en chaise roulante, et sa physionomie est cachée par une grande couverture.

- Pas mal, pour un soi-disant ex-soldat.

- Rufus Shinra, mon pauvre, je compatis, dit mon beau blond.

Je m'éloigne des trois hommes pour les laisser discuter, mais Rufus et Rude m'ont remarqué. Bien sûre, je ne suis pas invisible… !

Rufus qui est tourné vers moi me regarde quelques secondes… Cloud qui a suivi le regard des deux hommes fronce ses beaux sourcils.

Moi pendant qu'ils m'observent, je laisse glisser mes yeux sur sa cape. La tête de Jénova ne parait pas du tout et elle a l'air bien cachée. A ne pas savoir où elle se cache, jamais je n'aurai soupçonné que Rufus la détenait, cachée sous sa cape, draps, couvertes, bref... Qu'il est manipulateur ce gars. Et surtout quand il fait savoir a Kadaj que sa ''mère'' était pendant tout ce temps devant lui avant qu'il ne lance la boîte dans le vide.

Relevant la tête et croisant leur regard, je recule un peu… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, et attendre Cloudy dehors en fin de compte

- Je… je pense que je vais attendre a l'extérieur en fin de compte, dis-je, un peu mal a l'aise d'être le point de mire de ces trois hommes.

Je me dirige vers la porte et la déverrouille. Cloud s'approche de moi et ouvre lui-même la porte. Le beau roux essaie de rentrer, mais Cloud l'empêche avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers Reno et je le regarde…

Pauvre de lui. Il a l'air d'un incompris et je le trouve tellement mignon avec sa tenue débraillée… J'avoues que j'ai rien contre les roux, mais c'est pas la couleur que je préfères pour les cheveux, mais je suis prête à oublier se détail.

Je m'assis sur les marches avec un petit sourire aux lèvres… Disons que j'ai toujours été sceptique quand je me demandais si ces personnages existaient pour vrai, ils seraient aussi beaux dans la réalité, mais la j'ai ma réponse… Et c'est oui !!! Oui, oui et oui !!! Ils sont tout sacrément pétard !

Je vois Reno devant la porte fermée et parler à travers la porte.

- Ouvrez-moi !

- …

Et comme dans le film je l'entends répondre :

- Dans la Grotte du Nord !

- …

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ma bouche. Reno se tourne vers moi et il s'approche, avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés en ne me quittant pas du regard.

- Salut ! Me dit-il.

- Salut !

Je baisse les yeux, et je l'avoue, je suis un peu intimidé en sa présence.

- Alors, nous voila tous les deux enfermé dehors.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, tu as raison… On dirait que l'on ne veut pas de nous…

Le beau roux laisse échapper un petit rire en se grattant la tête.

- Alors, qui es-tu ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Sonia.

- Et tu es avec cette affaire à la tignasse blonde qui ressemble à nu chocobo? Me demande-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

Chocobo ? Mais il ne s'est pas regardé, lui ? Avec ses cheveux roux presque rouge, il ressemble à un hérisson.

- Disons qu'il m'a secouru… J'étais tout seul en plein désert, lui dis-je.

Il hoche la tête.

- Et que faisais-tu en plein désert ?

A ce que je vois c'est que mon beau Reno est quelqu'un d'assez curieux…

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plausible à dire et vite a part de ça.

- Heu… C'est que le problème c'est que je ne m'en rappelle pas… vous savez, un jour j'ai entendu dire qu'après un grand traumatisme, ben pendant quelques temps on n'oublie pratiquement tout de dernières heures et tout le tralala, dis-je rapidement… Et je pense que c'est ce qui m'arrive, car je ne réussi pas a me rappeler des dernières heures, avant de me réveiller dans le désert…

Après tout, ce mensonge pourrait bien être vrai… Ce n'est peut-être pas un mensonge après tout… Mais peut-être pas à moitié… ? Je ne peux quand même pas lui expliquer que je viens d'une place où il n'est pas réel et qu'il est un personnage de jeu vidéo… Sinon, il va me prendre pour une folle.

A bien y penser, je le suis peut-être pour me croire dans le monde de Final Fantasy. Techniquement, c'est impossible que je sois dans ce monde, car il n'existe pas pour vrai. C'est un monde créer par l'imagination d'un génie !!! (NDA : Ben quoi !? Pour avoir créer Final Fantasy, il faut être un génie !)

- Alors, si je comprends bien, Cloud t'a trouvé dans le désert, mais toi tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu t'y trouvais ?

Il secoue sa belle tête.

- Ça c'est bien les femmes. Elle oublie toujours tout !

- Je ne relèverai pas cette phrase !

Sexiste avec ça ! Je le savais dragueur comme ça ne se pouvait pas, mais discréditer les femmes, ça c'est quelque chose d'autres !

Il reste silencieux quelques instants et l'hérisson roux retourne a la porte pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se dit à l'intérieur.

Moi je reste assise à ma place. Pas besoin d'écouter, je sais déjà de quoi ils parlent… Je pose mon menton dans une main en regardant Reno qui ouvre la bouche.

- T'es avec nous, non ?

Pour toute réponse, j'entends, comme dans le film, Cloud donner un coup de pied dans la porte.

…

Je vois la porte s'entrouvrir et rester ainsi quelques instants. Je devine que Cloud et Rufus se parlent encore.

- Allez Cloud… On pourrait reconstruire la Shinra, dit Reno.

Cloud sort et passe devant Reno en disant qu'il n'est pas intéresser, sans lui adresser une parole de plus… Je me lève aussitôt et je le suis. On arrive près de la moto et je le vois me regarder.

- Je viens avec toi ! Lui dis-je.

S'il pense que je vais le laisser seule, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Il n'en n'est pas question. Je vais le suivre comme son ombre.

Pas question de me séparer de lui. Je vais pouvoir l'aider, car j'ai vu le film, mais bien sure je vais essayer de ne pas changer l'histoire…

Tout à coup, un frisson me traverse le corps. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Je ne peux pas dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé… Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me rappeler, mais sans succès.

- Ça va ? Me demande une voix.

Je reviens à la réalité et croise les yeux bleus de mon blondinet.

Non, ça ne va pas. Premièrement, je suis sans un monde ou vous exister qu'en jeux vidéos. Deuxièmement, je veux retourner chez moi…, ais-je envie de lui crier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas bien ? Je suis en pleine forme.

Par la façon qu'il me regarde, je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas.

- On y va !?

Je m'élance vers la moto et m'assis à l'arrière en attendant Cloud, les yeux dans la vague. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de changer !?

Et de plus, je me sens mal à l'aise, car je sais que Kadaj et sa gang vont leur rendre visite, et j'ai le pressentiment encore une fois, que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça devrait.

- Reno ! Lui cris-je.

Il s'approche de moi avec un air interrogateur dans les yeux.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais…

Comment lui dire qu'ils sont en danger, sans trop en dire justement ? Et pourquoi ma vie doit-elle être si compliquée ?

- Heu… Juste comme ça, je pense que vous devriez allez à une autre place pour plus de précaution. Si les hommes de Kadaj s'en prennent a vous…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et je le regarde avec dans les yeux une lueur implorante.

Ne me pose pas de question, Reno. Écoute-moi c'est tout… allez à une autre place… Je ne peux pas en dire plus…

Je croise les doigts.

Le beau roux hoche la tête, et une lueur malicieuse traverse ses yeux.

- Je vais en parler aux autres.

Il va se taire si je comprends bien…

Cloud me rejoint.

- Je suis sérieuse, Reno !

Ensemble, mon blondinet et moi, on reprend la route. Je mets mes bras autour de sa taille et colle ma joue contre son dos en fermant les yeux.

- Où on va ?

Je dois crier pour me faire entendre.

- Je dois aller à une place, mais ce n'est pas pour longtemps, me répond-t-il.

Bien sûre, je sais où l'on va… J'ai vu assez souvent le film…

On se promène ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'arrête près de l'épée de Zack qui est tombée. Tombée… C'est un grand mot…

Il s'en va de la moto et il va prendre l'épée pour la replacer à sa place initiale. Je le rejoins près de l'épée de Zack en restant silencieuse.

Il regarde l'épée et parle doucement. Moi je m'écarte pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

- J'ai promis de vivre pour deux… C'est facile à dire…

Je l'entends dire ces paroles et je sais que maintenant les souvenirs surgissent en lui.

Je retourne à la moto et je décide de l'attendre en regardant le paysage.

Quelque chose ne colle pas avec l'histoire du film… Mais quoi… ? Je regarde autour de moi et reviens à Cloud avant de revenir au bas de la colline. Et la…, je me rappelle…

Comment ais-je pu être idiote pour ne plus me rappeler de ça. Je suis stupide ou quoi ?

Plus tôt, quand j'ai regardé sur la falaise après que Loz et Yazoo aient laissé Cloud, j'ai vu deux silhouettes, mais il était supposé en avoir qu'une seule. Celle de Kadaj. Voila ce qui ne marche pas. Alors, si moi, une fille bien ordinaire, d'un village bien ordinaire, j'ai réussi à entrer dans ce monde, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Alors, l'histoire peut être changé…

Une grande peur me traverse.

Que faire ?

Une autre personne connaissant le film est avec les méchants. Ils peuvent donc savoir d'avance ce qui va se passer, alors décider de changer le cours de l'histoire…

Toujours perdus dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas Cloud revenir. Ma bouche tremble, tellement je me sens impuissante.

Que faire ? Dois-je dire la vérité ? Peut-être ais-je seulement eu une hallucination ?

Sentant enfin la présence de Cloud, j'essaie de reprendre contenance. Je le vois qui m'observe. Se penchant vers moi, il posa sa main sur mon front.

- Tu ne fais pas de fièvre, constate-t-il.

- Je vais bien. Cloud… Je… Je veux te dire merci pour tout.

Il ne me répond pas et continue à me regarder. Il me caresse doucement la joue avant de retirer sa main.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'épée qu'il avait replacé à sa place initiale.

- C'est une de tes épées ?

Ill reste silencieux un instant avant de me répondre.

- Non… Elle appartenait à un ami. Il est mort.

- Si je comprends bien, tu places cette épée comme pour lui faire hommage ?

Il ne me répond pas.

- Désolé ! J'aurais dû me taire !

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il s'assit devant moi et fait repartir sa moto.

J'ai les yeux fixés sur sa nuque.

Je ne sais pas combien ça fait de temps qu'on se ballade en moto, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on arrive a l'endroit ou Tifa est supposé être et évanoui en plus.

Une des scènes les plus longues du film (Nda : Sérieux c'est une des scènes que j'aime le moins, demandez-moi pas pourquoi ;), pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner. Ils ont fait cette scène pour rien:P Ils ont voulu mettre de la romance avec cette scène, mais ça n'a servi qu'a faire une scène poche comme tout que pas grand monde aime). Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

Je veux échapper a son regard, mais il baisse s tête pour être a la même auteur que moi. Ses yeux me regardent longtemps. Il ne parle pas, il ne fait que m'observer.

Je ne dois pas être très belle à voir, car ayant couché sur le sable, je dois en avoir partout, déjà que je ne suis pas le genre de fille sur qui les gars se retournent. Je suis une fille bien banale en gros… Ben de mon poing de vie, tout cas…

Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux bruns (couleur banale) et je les sens tout emmêlés. Je vois un petit sourire s'étirer sur les belles lèvres de Cloudy.

Il doit rire de moi, car je ne me vois pas moi-même, et je ne me trouve pas présentable. Mais tout de même, ce n'est pas gentil de rire ainsi des autres !

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne dois pas être belle à voir. Alors, ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait en riant de moi.

- Je ne ris pas de toi.

Je rêve ou ais-je entendue une pointe de moquerie dans la voix de mon petit chocobo ?

- Allez viens ! Me dit-il en se levant de la moto et me tendant une main que je pris pour le suivre à l'intérieur de l'église.

Je tiens la main de Cloud Strife ! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes !

Je le suis en traînant des pieds.

Voir mon beau blond prendre une autre femme dans ses bras ça ne me tente pas beaucoup, mais il faut souffrir dans la vie !

Je regarde autour de moi les fleurs qui s'y trouvent, et je sens leur odeur.

Soudain, Cloud voit Tifa et s'approche d'elle en me lâchant la main. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Moi, encore une fois, je reste à l'écart. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer. Même si je déteste cette scène !

- Tifa ! dit-il doucement avant de reprendre mais plus fort. TIFA !

Celle-ci ouvre doucement les yeux.

- Trop tard, dit-elle.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

Elle se redresse d'un coup.

- Marlène !

Elle met une main sur son front et reperd connaissance dans les bras de Cloud. Celui-ci regarde autour de lui.

- Merde !

Soudain, je le vois grimacer et se tenir le bras qui est enveloppé par le morceau de tissu noir. J'ai presque oublié son bras. Il doit beaucoup souffrir.

Je cours vers lui et m'accroupis en mettant une main sur son épaule… Je le vois serrer les dents et mon cœur se sert en le voyant souffrir ainsi. Quelques temps après, je le sens perde connaissance et je dépose sa tête sur mes genoux en regardant attentivement son beau visage. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et un petit sourire triste apparaît sur mes lèvres.

Pauvre petit ! Il doit beaucoup souffrir. Déjà que sa vie n'a pas été facile ces dernières années. Il a perdu son meilleur ami et Aéris. Maintenant, il a le géostigmat. Pourquoi doit-il souffrir autant ? Ce ne sont jamais les personnes qui le méritent qui souffrent.

Je commence à avoir une crampe à ma jambe droite, alors je me déplace en faisant attention a la tête de Cloudy. Je me couche à ses côtés et ferme les yeux en lui tenant la main. Le sommeil m'emporte sans que je ne m'en rende compte…

* * *

Merci Coldbreath pour ta gentille review, elle me fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, c'est très apprécié.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand j'ouvre a nouveau les yeux, je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que je suis dans un décors inconnu si on enlève les fois ou je l'ai vu dans le film d'Advent Children!!!

Le film !!!

Je suis toujours dans le monde de FF7 !

Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Tifa et Cloud qui dorment toujours. Tous les deux sont couchés dans un lit chacun. Moi, je me trouve sur un troisième lit. Bizarre ! Dans le film, on ne voit que deux lits. Ils ont peut-être choisi une autre chambre vu que l'on est trois !?

Je m'assis dans le lit ou je suis en m'étirant. Je frotte mes yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil avant de me lever. Je m'approche de Cloud… Il est tellement trognon quand il dort. Il a l'air vulnérable… Je tends ma main vers lui et la pose sur sa joue avant de la retirer précipitamment. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, il doit se reposer…

Wow !!! Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Pas de doute, je ne suis toujours pas retourné dans mon monde…

Je me dirige vers la porte et je l'entrouvre. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et je sens des larmes remplir mes yeux. Je ne suis pas du genre a pleurer devant full de personnes, et sachant que Reno et Rude allaient sûrement apparaître bientôt, je les refoules. Je vois des escaliers devant moi et je descends les marches.

Rendus en bas, j'entends des voix, mais je n'écoute pas. D'habitude, je suis curieuse, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter aux portes. Mes yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée, j'ouvre la porte et je sors dehors.

J'ai envie d'être seule… Et l'air frais qui me frôle le visage ça fait du bien.

- Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire ?

Me rendant compte que je commence à parler à voix haute, je me tais et je continue à marcher.

Sachant que l'histoire peut-être changée, Kadaj a peut-être déjà la tête de Jénova. Comment savoir ? L'incertitude me ronge de l'intérieur.

Je marches encore quelques instants avant de revenir sur mes pas et de rentrer à l'intérieur. À ce moment, je vois Rude et Reno descendrent l'escalier. Reno qui me voit me fait un signe de la main. Il n'a pas l'air content. Il a sûrement déjà parlé avec Cloud… Et dans ce cas il a remarqué que c'était une tête de cochon…

Oups ! Je ne devrais pas penser ça de mon sauveur…Je sais que ce n'est pas gentil, mais c'est vrai d'un certain côté, même s'il est un vrai sex-symbol. C'est une vraie tête de linotte ! Il est difficile de lui faire entrer quelque chose dans sa jolie tête !

- Alors, ils sont réveillés là-haut !?

C'est plus une constatation qu'une question…

- Oui, et je vois que le sommeil ne porte pas conseil à tout le monde, répond Reno avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Il n'y en a pas de facile !

Il s'avance vers moi et je vois une lueur espiègle qui apparaît dans ses yeux.

Je recule et je suis arrêté par le mur. Reno continue à avancer et il met ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Avec ses yeux espiègles et son petit sourire, il a l'air d'un gamin… Mais un gamin mignon, je tiens à préciser.

Il approche sa tête de la mienne.

- Et toi, tu as bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, comme un bébé, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire qui s'efface aussitôt quand il approche sa bouche de la mienne.

Sa bouche s'approche encore un peu et je retiens mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux et inconsciemment, je m'approche de lui.

Mais au même instant, j'entends quelques laisser échapper une petite toux.

Rude !

Je l'avais oublié… ! Dire que je suis en train de me donner en spectacle devant Rude… Je suis vraiment bad lucker… Et en plus avec Reno. Avec Cloud ça passerait, mais avec ce rouquin !? Ou ais-je la tête ? J'ai failli me laisser embrasser par Reno… Celui qui drague tout ce qui porte jupon ! Je dois être malade… Je fais sûrement de la fièvre. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison à mon attitude. Me faire embrasser par Reno…, je n'arrive pas a croire que je me suis presque laissée faire. Je suis tombée bien bas…

Reno tourne la tête pour fixer son partenaire et j'hume son eau de cologne. Je ne peux pas dire c'est quoi, mais je trouve que ça sens bon…

Je deviens folle ou quoi ?

Voila que maintenant, je respire le parfum de Reno. Ce n'est même pas mon genre. Mon genre c'est plus le gars en haut… ; un gars aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds. (Oui, vous avez bien deviné…, j'en pince pour Cloud Strife).

Je repousse un peu Reno et je m'écarte de lui. Il n'essaie pas de me retenir et il est mieux, car sinon il pourrait voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Comme si son charme me ferait de l'effet. Il me prend pour quoi ? Une fille facile ou quoi ?

Je retourne à l'escalier pour retourner vers Cloud et Tifa… J'aime mieux pas les laisser seule… on ne sait jamais… ! Je sais bien que Cloud est un peu innocent, mais tout de même, c'est jouer avec le feu de le laisser tout seul avec Tifa.

Je m'arrête devant la porte pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais je sais déjà ce qu'ils sont supposés se dire, alors… Ce n'est pas comme si je les espionnais, si ?

Mais je n'entends aucune voix venant de derrière la porte.

Je donne trois petits coups à la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Tifa est assise sur le lit et Cloud debout, tournant le dos à Tifa. Je m'approche d'eux et m'assis sur le lit ou j'étais couchée. Je les regarde l'un après l'autre en restant silencieuse.

- Qui es-tu ? Me demande Tifa.

- Personne ! Lui dis-je.

Je vois Cloud plisser les yeux face à ma réponse.

- C'est une fille qui était dans le pétrin, répondit-il. Je veux dire qu'elle était perdue…

Il avait l'air un peu embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre en ce moment. Et moi je rigoles un peu. Cloud qui a perdu ses mots !!! Et devant Tifa en plus. Elle le regarde bizarrement. Elle croit sûrement qu'il cache quelque chose sur mon compte, car avec le visage embarrassé de Cloudy, c'est assez facile de se faire des idées. Et je vois bien ce qu'elle pense, mais je ne la détrompe pas. Qu'elle vive un peu dans l'incertitude.

- Je te reconnais bien la, Cloud, s'écria Tifa. Aider les personnes dans le besoin !

Elle ne peut pas se taire un peu celle-la si elle n'a rien d'intelligent à dire. Elle parle seulement pour avoir l'attention sur elle. A ce que je vois, son intelligence n'égale pas son tour de poitrine. Espèce d'idiote !

Comment Cloud fait-il pour ne pas remarquer que Tifa en pince pour lui ? C'est presque impossible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Ça saute aux yeux ! Il doit vraiment aveugle mon beau blondinet envers les sentiments que cette fille a pour lui ! Mais ça fait beaucoup de son charme et c'est assez drôle de voir les efforts de Tifa pour attirer son attention en vain pour que Cloudinet ne la voit pas qu'en une simple amie.

- Je… je vais m'en aller… à la Cité Perdue !

Cloud dit ces mots en un murmure, comme pour lui-même, mais nous l'entendons.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Cloud, dit Tifa avec un doux sourire a l'homme qu'elle aime ou bien qu'elle fait que désirer.

- Je viens avec toi, Cloud ! Je dois y aller moi aussi.

Il fronce les sourcils face à ma réplique, mais ne dit pas un seul mot, il ne fait que hocher la tête.

- Je reviens…

Je lui adresse un petit sourire en hochant la tête…, et je reste seule avec Tifa. Ni elle, ni moi, n'ouvrent la bouche. Elle me regarde et elle a l'air sceptique.

- Comme ça Cloud t'a ramassé ? Rien d'étonnant, il aime aider les enfants perdues. Il a un grand cœur. Un peu trop grand même.

- Oui, je vois ça. Et il doit avoir beaucoup de patience. Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être entouré d'agaces.

Cassé !

- Répète un peu ça pour voir ?

- Je ne répète pas pour les sourds. Tu n'avais qu'à écouter.

- Es-tu en train de me traiter d'agace ?

- Si tu t'es senti vexé, j'en suis désolé. Je ne visais personne moi, dis-je, sarcastiquement.

Elle me lance un regard noir et je soutiens son regard.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit de moteur…

Non, il n'oserait pas… il ne partirait pas sans m'avertir… Je me lève d'un bond et descends les marches à toute vitesse. J'ouvre la porte en grand et je ne vois rien. Cloud n'est nulle part en vue…

Le scélérat ! Je lui ai dit que je devais aller avec lui !

Je recule et claque la porte.

Non, mais, ça se fait pas ce qu'il vient de faire. Je dois aller le rejoindre. Je dois en avoir le cœur net… J'ai peut-être seulement rêvé à la silhouette aux côtés de Kadaj…

- Attend que je t'attrape, tu vas le regretter, dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? s'exclame une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne et mes yeux fixent Reno.

Je ferme la bouche et ne réponds pas à sa question. Il ne peut pas se mêler un peu de ses affaires. Il est toujours en train de me poser des questions. C'est agaçant a la fin !

- Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Avec ce qui vient de se passer…ça s'explique. De peu et on s'embrassait… Mais lui, il a l'air de s'en foutre pas mal. Il doit être habitué…

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais de la à faire perdre sa langue à une fille…, à cause d'un baiser qui a de peu été retardé…

Quoi, moi embrassé cet hérisson !… Il a le droit de rêver. Et en plus il se croit irrésistible avec son torchon toujours sorti sur les photos qu'on voit de lui, ses beaux cheveux roux, sa tenue débraillée qui lui donne du style,et sa maladresse qui est touchante !?

- De un, tu n'es pas irrésistible. De deux je n'ai pas perdu ma langue. De trois, on n'a pas failli s'embrasser c'est juste dans ton imagination que tu as débordant, je tiens a le préciser… Comme si j'aurais envie de me laisser embrasser par toi. Et de quatre, tu n'es pas mon genre…

Je lui tourne la tête et regarde dehors…

- Mademoiselle boude !

- Je ne boude pas…, lui dis-je sans me tourner vers lui.

Oui, je boude, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça dehors ?

Non, mais, va-t-il bientôt me laisser en paix avec ses questions…!?

Je décide de faire la sourde d'oreille. En plus je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler avec ce que Cloud m'a fait… Me laisser toute seul ici ! Avec ce rouquin et l'agace qui se trouve toujours en haut, dans la chambre.

Je fais quelques pas dehors, ferme la porte et regarde au loin… Il faut que je réussisse à rejoindre Cloud, mais comment …? Ça c'est la question. Je ne connais même pas le chemin pour aller à la Cité Perdue. Ce n'est pas un bon début… Et je n'ai aucun moyen de transport, ce qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Dire qu'il a eu le culot de me laisser ici !

Je respire un bon coup et j'expose mon visage au vent. Les yeux fermés, je m'oblige à penser à autre chose qu'à Cloud qui m'a laissé et à Reno.

J'entends mon estomac gronder, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, car ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas manger. Et j'ai soif aussi…

Je retourne à l'intérieur pour tomber aussitôt sur Reno. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Je serre les dents. Il a le tour pour me mettre dans tous mes états. Juste sa présence me met sur les nerfs.

- J'aimerais avoir quelque chose a boire s'il te plait… Et quelque chose à grignoter aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange… ?

Je plisse les yeux… Qu'est ce qu'il va encore inventer ?

- Je n'ai rien a t'offrir en échange à part un gros câlins, lui dis-je, sarcastique, avec un sourire effrontée.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va dans une autre pièce en m'ordonnant de l'attendre. Je marche de long en large avant de m'asseoir sur la dernière marche en tapant du pied.

Il ne prend pas de temps à revenir et il me tend un verre d'eau avec une assiette de biscuits.

- Merci !

Je prends le tout, et je commence a boire l'eau que j'avale d'un coup tellement j'ai soif, avant de commencer à manger les biscuits. Ce n'est pas les meilleurs que j'ai goûtés dans toute ma vie, mais s'est mangeable. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'affamer comme je suis.

- Et moi ?

Je regarde Reno en fronçant les sourcils. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

- Quoi toi ?

- Tu me dois un câlin, me répond-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Il m'a donc pris au sérieux.

Je me doutais bien aussi qu'il serait un vrai séducteur. Juste en le regardant dans Advent Children, on peut sentir qu'il est un vrai Don Juan. À le regarder même de loin, on peut voir qu'il a l'étoffe de quelqu'un qui aime séduire.

Je mange deux autres biscuits en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et maintenant, il attend…

Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'en aller, je pose mon verre et l'assiette de biscuit sur la dernière marche et m'avance vers lui, soupçonneuse. Son air malicieux me dit qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

Rendu à quelques pas de lui, je prends une grande inspiration et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, car Reno est plus grand que moi. Et vite fait je lui fais un câlin avant de reculer, mais il n'a pas l'air d'accord, car il me retient. Il pose sa main gauche sur ma hanche et moi je le pousse au moment ou la porte s'ouvre. Perdant l'équilibre, Reno recule, bouge des bras pour reprendre son équilibre, fait tomber les lunettes de son partenaire et tombe sur Rude qui recule et tous deux se retrouvent dehors, déboulant les marches.

Je mets une main devant ma bouche, gênée. Je vois Reno se relever et s'épousseter avant de me jeter un regard. J'hausse les épaules ne sachant que dire. Au-dessus de la tête de Reno j'aperçois des cheveux blonds. Je m'étire le cou pour remarquer que Cloud est la.

Il est revenu ! Mon Cloudy chéri est revenu !!!

Il ne m'a pas abandonné en fin de compte. Je me faisais des idées. J'aurais dû le savoir qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé toute seule, ici.

Je sors dehors et m'approche de lui. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur. Il est assis sur sa moto. Je lui adresse un sourire et il me le rend se qui transforme son visage. Il devrait sourire plus souvent.

- Je te croyais parti sans moi.

- J'ai été chercher ma moto.

Il me fait signe de monter derrière lui et je m'exécute. Je cris un grand salut à Reno et à Rude qui nous regarde partir.

Je me colle contre Cloud, contente de m'être trompé à son sujet.

Il roule à toute allure.

Le paysage change et je suis sûr que maintenant, nous sommes arrivé à la Cité Perdue. Cloud roule toujours à grande vitesse. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, je vois une lumière blanche aveuglante autour de moi et qui me foudroie. Je me sens happé par derrière. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre, le décor a changé.

Je baisse les yeux, et je vois des fleurs par terre. Je regarde à ma droite et je vois Aeris avec Cloud. Ils sont dos a dos et ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir senti ma présence. Mon regard se fixe sur Aeris. Comme dans le film, elle est habillée en rose avec un petit manteau, et elle a une natte attachant ses beaux cheveux châtain par son ruban rose. Je suis un peu plus loin et je les entends parler ensemble.

- Tu es venu…, alors que tu allais craquer… c'est bon signe.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je crois que je cherche le pardon….

Il s'arrête un instant de parler.

- Oui, j'aimerais qu'on me pardonne.

- Pour quelle faute ?

Je vois Cloud se retourner, et Aeris se tourne vers moi en ce moment en me faisant un petit sourire et un hochement de tête, avant de disparaître.

Elle avait senti ma présence et n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

D'un coup, je vois que je suis revenue dans la Cité Perdue et que Cloud roule encore.

J'entends des balles pas très loin de moi. Yazoo et Loz nous tire dessus. Cloud fait de son mieux pour ne pas que nous nous faisons toucher. Mais Kadaj avance en faisant signe aux enfants se trouvant dans les arbres de descendre. Je vois ceux-ci sauter et se pointer devant Cloud. Celui-ci bifurque d'un coup de volant vers la gauche pour ne pas les blesser. Il perd le contrôle de Fenrir et il saute de la moto après s'être tourné vers moi et m'avoir prise dans ses bras. Il me protége de la chute en tombant sur le dos. Je le sens me lâcher et il roule sur le sol pendant que j'essaie de me lever.

Kadaj s'approche de Cloudy avec son épée dans les mains.

- Je savais que tu viendrais…

- Je suis venu ici pour les enfants.

- Ah ! Grand frère, tu n'es qu'un traître.

Je regarde la scène. Il me semble que dans le film, il ne dit pas ça comme ça…

Bref, l'important est la suite et je sais d'avance ce qui va se passer, mais je ne m'attends pas à me faire empoigner le bras par Yazoo. Je me débats pour le faire lâcher prise, mais sans succès. Car il est beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Ça ce n'était pas prévu dans le scénario.

- Heu… Vous ne devriez pas aller vous battre ?

Je sais que cette question est stupide, mais je ne veux pas que l'histoire change moi !

A cet instant, je vois Marlène glisser l'épée de mon blondinet vers celui-ci qui la prend et commence le combat avec Kadaj. Yazoo me lâche aussitôt pour rejoindre ses frères dans le combat les opposants à Cloud. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Fiou ! L'histoire n'a pas changé en fin de compte. J'ai seulement fait que rêvé à cette silhouette vue aux côtés de Kadaj… Dieu merci !

J'observe le combat que j'ai déjà vu tant de fois dans le film, sans m'en approcher, car il ne faut jamais se mettre en travers d'hommes qui se bat, ça c'est une règle a respecter si on veut rester en vie. Et je ne m'inquiète pas full, car je sais que Vincent va venir en aide à Cloudy. Bien sûre, j'avoue être quand même assez inquiète pour lui, car ma présence peut justement changer quelque chose dans l'histoire, mais…, j'ai confiance en Cloud.

Tout à coup, je vois quelque chose de rouge virevolter dans les airs, et je sais que c'est le beau Vincent.

Je décide de m'approcher d'eux. Cloud qui me voit du coin de l'œil s'approche de moi pour me protéger, et au même instant, la cape de Vincent fond sur nous pour nous protéger. Je me sers contre Cloud et je ferme les yeux.

Je suis dans les bras de Cloud ! C'est sûr que je rêve et c'est le rêve le plus beau de ma vie. Cloud me tient serré contre lui !!!

* * *

Voila! Troisième chapitre fini. Merci kalisca et Colbreath pour vos reviews. Kalisca, j'ai lu ta fic, elle est super! Coldbreath aussi! Enfin... Laissez des reviews qui sont toujours appréciées! 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je suis assise, accoté dos à un arbre.

Je regarde Vincent debout et je le trouve beau en le voyant de près. Non, mais, c'est vraiment juste des beaux gosses qu'il y a par ici !? Ce n'est pas normal ! Le visage à demi caché par sa cape et avec ses beaux yeux rouges que l'on peut voir, il a tellement l'air mystérieux. J'en connais une qui va être jalouse en apprenant que j'ai vu ce beau mec ! Mais en y pensant, ça ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui en parler, car elle pourrait me croire pour une folle. Je pourrais peut-être y dire que j'ai rêvé de lui par exemple et qu'il est un sacré beau pétard.

Je me tourne vers Cloud assis sur le sol, non loin du beau Vincent Valentine et je le dévore carrément des yeux. Pas le même type de gars tous les deux, mais sexy en diable à leur manière. Et si différent physiquement. Un a les cheveux blonds, l'autre les cheveux noirs. Un qu'on peut voir le beau body, l'autre qui le cache. Mais il y a une ressemblance, les deux ne sont pas très bavard. C'est un fait. Cloud ne parle pas beaucoup, car il se sent incapable d'aider qui que ce soit. Il se sent coupable de la mort de ses amies et il a bien tort. Vincent, lui, il ne parle pas beaucoup parce que… Parce que c'est ça, Je ne connais pas assez son histoire, mais je sais qu'il y a longtemps, il a été amoureux de Lucrécia. Il n'a pas beaucoup de goût le pauvre. Amoureux de cette fille pas honnête pour cinq cents.

- Vincent, dis-je a voix haute.

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi.

- Oui ?

- Désolé… C'est juste que… Heu bien… Vous savez, une de mes amies fait une fixation sur vous et en vous voyant enfin, je comprends pourquoi.

- Une amie qui fait une fixation sur moi ?

- Oui. Elle vous trouve super sexy et elle parle sans arrêt de vous.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Vous ne la connaissez pas. Mais elle, elle vous connaît… Ben elle vous connaît de vu disons…

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter, moi ? Je ferais mieux de me taire avant de dire une autre bêtise. Sinon, Cloudy et Vincent vont me prendre pour une fille dérangée.

Je reste silencieuse et le silence nous enveloppe.

- Je suis vraiment incapable d'aider qui que ce soit.

J'entends mon blondinet dire ces mots.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'apitoyer sur le passé.

Je ne peux retenir ces mots que je laisse échapper malgré-moi. Je trouve ça tellement injuste et triste qu'il pense sans arrêt que tout est de sa faute. Il ne comprend pas que l'important c'est qu'il ait agi. Il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'un homme. (Façon de parler).

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça a haute vois ?

Je n'ai pas dit ça pour vrai ? Quand est-ce que je vais apprendre à me taire. Rien de bon ne sort de ma bouche depuis quelques temps.

Vincent et Cloud me regardent.

Cloud a tellement l'air désemparé que je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement face a la souffrance qu'il endure. Pauvre petit pit. Il a tellement été malchanceux ces dernières années. J'aimerais tellement lui faire oublier les misères qu'il a vécu, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas se pouvoir en moi.

- Je… Je suis désolé Cloud. Oubli ce que j'ai dit.

Je baisse la tête, piteuse. Je sais qu'il faut lui dire ses quatre vérités pour lui faire entendre raison, mais je n'aime pas le voir malheureux. Ça me brise le cœur.

Cloud détourne le regard et regarde Vincent.

- Vincent qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je vois le beau mec me jeter un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu peux parler en sa présence. Elle est avec moi.

- Je viens souvent ici, dit-il.

Il fait un grand geste de sa main droite, poussant ainsi sa cape rouge, avant d'avancer vers Cloudy.

- J'ai observé Kadaj et ses frères.

Vivement, je vois Vincent serrer le bras de Cloud qui a les géostigmates. Celui-ci fait la grimace en sentant la poigne de Vincent sur son bras.

Moi, pour ma part, je me lève, et fait quelques pas pour les laisser parler seule.

Je marche de long en large en regardant autour de moi. C'est que j'ai de la difficulté à ne rien faire, alors quand je m'ennuis, il m'arrive de marcher sans m'en rendre compte. Je reviens sur mes pas pour entendre Vincent parler encore avec Cloud.

- Le gène de Sephiroth. L'esprit de Jénova. Comme tu préfères, dit Vincent.

- Tu es bien informé.

- Tseng et Élena. Ils ont été amené ici dans un sal état.

Je continue ma marche en poussant un long soupir quand Cloud se lève soudainement en dégainant son épée.

Peu de temps après, Marlène apparaît en courant pour se jeter dans les bras du beau blond. C'est tellement mignon de voir Cloud se faire enserrer pas un enfant. Il a l'air plus humain ainsi. Lui qui a toujours l'air renfermé sur lui-même.

- Marlène ! dit Cloud.

Et là, comme dans le film, elle veut des nouvelles de Tifa, mais Cloud n'a pas son téléphone pour la raison qu'il l'a perdue pendant son combat avec Kadaj. Je vois la jeune fille se tourner vers Vinent pour savoir s'il a un téléphone, mais d'un geste, celui-ci lui montre qu'il n'en a pas.

- T'as pas de téléphone ! S'écrit-elle.

Ben là, c'est quand même pas un crime de ne pas avoir un téléphone cellulaire, si ?

Et la conversation se poursuit, sans que je la suive. Je vois Marlène courir vers le beau gars aux cheveux noirs et aller se cacher dans sa cape.

Je m'éloigne pour de bon, car j'ai besoins d'être seule. Je m'écarte assez pour ne plus les voir et je m'assis derrière un arbre, les yeux dans la vague, des larmes apparaissant dans mes yeux. Je ne peux les retenir, et je les sens couler sur mes joues.

Tout ça ne peut-être qu'un rêve, et je veux enfin me réveiller. Je veux retourner chez moi. Me réveiller dans mon lit douillet. Revoir ma famille et mes amis. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps dans ce monde si différent du mien. Je ne peux pas voir la raison de ma présence. Je n'ai rien à changer et tout a l'air d'aller super bien. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici. Tout va pour le mieux. Cloud va se battre avec Kadaj qui va devenir Sephiroth. Le gentil va vaincre le méchant… Voilà comment l'histoire va se terminer. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus. J'ai trop peur de m'accrocher à Cloud et à d'autres pour ensuite me réveiller pour voir que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je cache ma tête entre mes bras.

- Sonia…, dit une belle voix.

Cloud s'assit à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras.

Je n'aime pas pleurer devant les gens, mais là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'oblige à arrêter ces sanglots stupides et redresse la tête en m'essuyant les yeux de la main.

- Désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller ainsi.

- Ça peut faire du bien de parler quelques fois…

Il ne peut pas savoir comment j'aimerais ça pourvoir enfin parler de ce qui se passe dans ma vie, mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas.

- Je n'ai rien… Juste un coup de cafard…

J'essaie de me lever, mais il me tient toujours dans ses bras et ses yeux se fixent dans mon regard. On dirait presque qu'il essaie de lire dans mon âme. Sans me lâcher des yeux, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser, mais le blondinet recule soudainement et il se lève. Sans un mot, il s'en va.

Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je reste quelques instants, assise, à repenser au comportement de Cloud. Il m'a embrassé ! J'ai vraiment sentit ses lèvres sur les miennes. Okay, ça pas duré longtemps, mais c'est quand même arrivé !

Le sourire aux lèvre, je vais le rejoindre et ensemble, on va chercher Marlène.

XxxX

Cloud arrête Fenrir devant le bar où habite Tifa. Il descend de moto et je fais de même. Marlène, la main dans celle de Cloud, avance jusqu'à l'entrée. La petite silhouette de la petite fille et la silhouette de Cloud beaucoup plus grand m'amène un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Je reste un peu en retrait et je regarde autour de moi.

- Sonia, tu viens à l'intérieur où tu attends dehors ?

J'avance dans la direction du blondinet à la tête de chocobo et de la jeune fille. Je reste à l'entrée tandis que Cloud et Marlène s'en vont hors de ma vue.

Regardant autour de moi, je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur un tabouret en attendant le beau blond. Je pianote sur le comptoir quand Cloud réapparaît, tout seul. Il vient près de moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle doit se reposer.

Je mets une main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Je sais ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est quand même mieux que rien.

- Allez, courage. Tout ça va bientôt se terminer, lui dis-je.

Il lève la tête et me regarde. Approchant ses lèvres de ma bouche, il me donne un baiser rapide que j'ai a peine le temps de sentir.

- Merci d'avoir confiance en moi! Me dit-il avant de se lever et de me faire signe de le suivre.

XxxX

Assise derrière la moto de Cloudy, je tremble à l'idée de ce que l'on va affronter. Des monstres, Kadaj et sa gang... Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir peur, car Cloud est près de moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

De loin, je vois des personnes qui courent dans tous les sens et des enfants qui entourent un monument. Le même monument qu'il y a dans Advent Children.

L'histoire de vérité est enfin arrivée.

J'ai peur de la fin. Si jamais l'histoire finit, que va-t-il se passer avec moi ? Vais-je disparaître pour toujours ? Retourner chez moi ? Ou rester dans ce monde créer par imagination ?

Cloud arrête sa moto près de Tifa, et il lui parle pendant qu'il prend son épée.

Je me lève et m'éloigne de la moto.

Je vois Denzel parler à Cloud et partir en courant. Voyant Tifa s'approcher de la moto pour s'y asseoir, je m'approche de Cloud, et je lui donne rapidement un baiser sur la joue, mais il se retourne et mos lèvres se rejoignent. J'essaie de reculer, mais il m'en empêche en me tenant par la nuque. Je lui rends son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il éloigne ses lèvres des miennes.

Enfin, un vrai baiser ! Comme au cinéma !

- Merci pour la chance, me murmure-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec Tifa qui me regarde attentivement jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue. Je suis incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits en remarquant ou je suis.

Je vois Reno et Rude face à Loz et Yazoo. Pas de doute n'est permis, j'ai manqué leur bataille. Moi qui voulais voir Reno se battre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais a chaque fois que je regarde ce bout de film, quand lui et Rude ce bat contre les deux argentés, je trouve ça drôle. Reno est tellement arrogant et maladroit… Et sa face est drôle quand il est scandalisé par l'ennemi qui le traître, Rude et lui de larbins qui ne sont pas dans le secret.

Plus je regarde ou je suis, plus je pense que c'était une erreur de venir ici. Je ne sais pas me défendre.

Fixant à nouveau Reno et Rude, je suis inquiète pour eux. Les coups qu'ils ont reçus doivent assez leur faire mal. Je laisse mon regard se promener sur les lieux e j'aperçois les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes se battant contre Bahamut. Je ne lâche pas la scène des yeux jusqu'à ce que le monstre tombe après que Mon blondinet en eut fini avec lui.

Cloud, t'es le plus fort !

Je détourne les yeux, contente que tout ce soit passé comme il se fallait, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il ne faut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que je vois Rufus tomber d'où il était et tirer sur la boîte dans laquelle se trouve la tête de Jénova. Kadaj qui a sauté dans le vide essaie d'attraper la boîte.

Je m'approche le plus possible d'eux et de loin je vois Cloud qui enfourche sa moto.

Un peu plus loin, je vois Reno et Rude regarder la scène, inquiet pour leur patron, sauvé par Tseng et Elena. Je m'approche de Reno avant que Kadaj atterrisse devant moi. Il a la boîte dans les mains. Je me mets devant Reno et Rude quand j'aperçois quelque chose derrière eux qui me fait arrêter. Je ne suis pas capable de détacher mes yeux de la personne que je viens d'apercevoir derrière les deux Turcs. J'ouvre grand les yeux, priant pour que ce que je vois ne soit qu'un mirage. Mais la jeune fille que je n'arrête pas de fixer s'approche de moi.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais passer, dit la jeune fille à Rude et à Reno en passant entre les deux.

Ceux-ci sont ahuris en regardant la jeune fille passer devant eux comme si de rien n'était.

Et à la je suis sure que ce n'est pas un mirage… C'est bien Marie qui s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut So… J'suis tellement contente de te voir.

- Marie… ?

Je me sens incapable de dire plus que son nom. Une boule me serre la gorge.

Kadaj regarde Cloud arriver avant de courir à sa moto, mais je vois Marie le tenir par le bras.

- Laisse faire, il va te rattraper.

- Marie- lui cris-je. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu vas changer l'histoire.

- Ah ! Arrête, So. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon beau Kadaj. Je l'aime, tu comprends ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

Dans quel monde de fous, suis-je tombé ? Marie est amoureuse de Kadaj, ça ce n'est pas une surprise. Mais qu'elle prenne son parti, ça c'est quelque chose d'autres. Elle est dans le camp adverse du mien. Elle se trouve avec les méchants. Elle la jeune fille timide qui ne parle pas beaucoup a pris parti avec les méchants.

- Tu es avec l'ennemi !?

- C'est toi qui es avec l'ennemi.

- Non ! Moi je suis avec les gentils. Toi tu es avec les méchants. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

- Je suis prête à tout pour Kadaj. Si je ne lui ai pas tout de suite dit ou se trouvait la tête de Jénova, c'est parce qu'il me semblait bien t'avoir aperçu et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant que tu es là et que je vois que tu es saine et sauve, je vais tout faire pour qu'il puisse vaincre. Tu es avec moi, So ?

- Tu es folle ! Je vais t'empêcher de tout changer. Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Tu as peur pour ton beau Cloud ? Me demande-t-elle avec un petit rire. Je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver ? Il est rempli de culpabilité et il ne sait rien faire que de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Tu mérites bien mieux.

Cloud s'approche et je remarque qu'il n'est plus sur sa moto. Il a les yeux fixés sur Kadaj qui est toujours retenu par la main de Marie sur son bras.

Je marche à la rencontre de mon ancienne amie et je la prends par l'épaule en la secouant un peu

- Arrête ça, Marie !

Kadaj me prend a son tour par le bras pour m'éloigner de Marie en levant l'épée, mais Cloud l'empêche de me frapper en contrant l'attaque avec sa propre épée. Loz et Yazoo, pas très loin prennent leurs armes et s'avancent. Rude et Reno s'avancent vers eux avec leurs armes eux aussi.

Marie essaie tout à coup de me frapper. Je me défends et je sens une décharge électrique me traverser tout le corps. Tournant la tête je vois le MCR de Reno qui se sépare de mon bras et je lance un regard noir à Reno.

Ma tête tourne et je vois embrouillé autour de moi. Je recule et me cogne contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de moi et que je perde connaissance.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir laissé de si gentils messages. Merci à Coldbreath et the water man. Pour répondre à ta question, je viens du québec. Et désolée si tu n'aimes pas ma version de Tifa et de Reno, mais je les vois ainsi... Laissez-moi encore des messages, ils me font plaisir._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je sens le vent fouetter mon visage.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je sens un mal de tête horrible. Je porte mes mains à mon front en gémissant. Je suis sur le dos et je sens l'herbe sous moi me frotter. Le soleil me crève les yeux que je referme vivement avant de tourner la tête. Je clignote plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer au soleil.

Je réussis à m'asseoir et avec force, j'ouvre les yeux.

Regardant autour de moi, je ne vois que des arbres comme dans une petite forêt… De beaux arbres verts.

Je me lève et un peu plus loin, je vois des maisons. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'aperçois que je suis dans la ville se trouvant à côté de mon village. Le soleil décline peu à peu. Je suis enfin retourné dans mon monde. Tout cas, je l'espère.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ça j'en ai aucune idée. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que mon rêve a été bizarre. Rêver d'être dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7, c'est pas a tout les jours que ça m'arrive. Je vais avoir un beau rêve à raconter à mes amis. Ils vont trouver ça bizarre. Mais l'important, c'est que je sois revenu dans mon monde a moi !

Je me lève et avance vers les maisons que je peux voir quand j'aperçois quelque chose de rouge par terre. Je m'approche doucement au cas ou que ce soit un animal sauvage.

Les yeux fixés sur la touffe rouge, je laisse presque échapper un petit cri que je réussi a refouler.

Si mes yeux ne me trompes pas, je ne suis pas la seule personne ici qui a fait un voyage dans un autre monde. Mais pas un monde venant de mon rêve, car le propriétaire de la touffe rouge qui est en fait des cheveux, est étalé de tout son long sur le ventre.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, je m'approche de la personne allongée et je lui touche l'épaule.

Ma main tremble.

A l'instant où je pose ma main sur son épaule, j'entends un petit grognement, et la tête se lève et là je laisse échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Ce n'est pas possible… Ça doit encore être un rêve à moins que je sois vraiment folle. Voir des personnages d'Avent Children partout, ça doit être parce que je suis dérangé.

Je suis bonne pour l'asile psychiatrique.

Reno s'assit sur la pelouse en se frottant le visage et en laissant échapper un bâillement avant de se tourner vers moi. Il tient à la main son bâton électrique.

- Tu ne t'approches pas de moi avec ça. Je t'avertis. Sinon, tu vas le regretter amèrement. Plus maladroit que toi, ça ne se fait pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as électrocuté avec ton machin. Et je tiens à ma vie, moi ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Tu n'as pas remarqué !?

- …

- Espèce de danger ambulant, dis-je entre mes dents.

- C'était un accident. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Oui, mais lui, ça lui arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

- Sais-tu ou on est ? Me demande-t-il.

Bien sûre que je sais où tu es. Tu es dans un monde dans lequel on te connaît comme personnage de jeux vidéo, car tu n'existes pas pour vrai.

Mon Dieu, je dois être folle ! Je ne vois pas comment expliquer ce qui m'arrive à part le fait que je sois paranoïaque.

Je vois ce danger ambulent partout, maintenant. Il va me rendre folle pour vrai si je ne le suis pas déjà.

- Heu… On est chez moi.

Je lui tends ma main pour qu'il la prenne.

- Allez viens !

Il pose sa main dans la mienne et je l'aide à se lever. Il époussette ses vêtements soigneusement.

Pauvre hérisson ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de lui !

- Cache ça !

Je pointe son bâton électrique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Tu es obligé de toujours poser des questions ? Tu ne peux pas seulement écouter pour faire changement ?

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le cacher !

- Parce que… je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, mais ici, tu ne dois pas avoir une arme de ce genre, car c'est interdit et maintenant, ne me pose plus de question !

Il cache aussitôt son bâton électrique dans sa poche de pantalon en haussant les épaules.

Sans lui lâcher la main, je m'approche des maisons en sortant de la petite forêtet j'avance pour me rendre à un dépanneur après avoir regarder des deux côtés pour être sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'auto.

Avant d'entrer, je me tourne vers le beau roux.

- Écoute-moi bien… Tu ne dis pas un seul mot et tu restes près de moi. Compris ?

- Mais pourquoi ma toute belle ! Tu sais bien que je suis un ange.

Un ange pis quoi encore… ? Si lui c'est un ange ben moi je suis la meilleure mathématicienne qui ait existé.

- Tu restes sage !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Je vais être sage comme une image.

Il m'adresse une petit sourire, et là je me montre vraiment soupçonneuse. Je suis carrément dans le pétrin.

J'ouvre la porte et m'approche du comptoir en tenant toujours la main du roux.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Me demande le caissier.

- Heu… J'aimerais emprunter votre téléphone s'il vous plait.

Le caissier me tend le combiné et je compose le numéro de chez mon grand frère qui habite dans cette ville après avoir lâché la main de Reno.

J'entends des sonneries et j'espère qu'il va répondre.

Je croise les doigts. Pourvu que mon frère sois chez lui et qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, car j'ai vraiment besoin de lui.

- Oui ?

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie en entendant la voix qui me parle.

- Patrice ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Salut ! C'est Sonia !... Je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est que je ne suis pas à la maison et j'aurai besoin que tu me ramènes… C'est une longue histoire.

- Où es-tu en ce moment ?

- Je suis à quinze minutes de marches de chez toi a peu près.

- Viens chez moi et je vais te reconduire…

- Heu… Juste comme ça c'est que je ne vais peut-être pas venir toute seule…Ça déranges-tu ?

- Non ! C'est correct

- Ok. Bye et merci d'avance.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Reno qui n'est plus derrière moi. Il est près de deux filles et un gars et il a l'air de bien s'amuser et les autres aussi…

Au moins, si je ne suis pas la seule fille a le voir, ça prouve au qu'il est bien la et ainsi, je ne suis pas folle.

Je me dépêche à m'approcher de lui et lui prends le bras en espérant qu'il n'ait rien dit qui ne compromette sa venue ici.

Il se tourne d'un bond vers moi et me sourit.

- Viens on doit y aller !

Je m'en vais à l'extérieur, l'entraînant avec moi.

- Je t'ai dit de ne parler à personnes.

- Ben quoi, je sympathise, moi ! J'ai rien fait de mal !

Il n'a encore rien fait, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, découragée.

XxxX

Devant la maison de mon frère je prend une grande inspiration et me tourne vers Reno. J'ai quelques conseils à lui donner, même si j'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'écoutera pas. Moi qui disais que Cloud est une tête de cochon, je ne pense pas qu'il batte Reno dans cette catégorie. Il est imbattable ce mec à ce jeu !

- Tu t'appelles Reno, tu étudies pour être avocat. On s'est rencontré par l'intermédiaire d'une amie qu'on a en commun. Elle s'appelle Chloé. Tu viens de Drummondville. Tu es orphelin. Et pas un mot de plus. Quelqu'un te poses une question, tu réponds en réponse, ce que je viens de dire. Rien d'autres. Compris? Et sinon, tu changes de sujet si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- Oui, oui ! Je m'appelle Reno. Mais je n'étudie pas pour être avocat. Et je ne connais pas de Chloé. C'est Cloud qui t'a présenté…

Je décide de lui couper la parole…

- Ce n'est pas grave…. Tu dois dire un petit mensonge… Personne ne doit savoir que tu connais Cloud et, surtout, ne parle pas de la ville d'ou tu viens…

Je lève le poing et frappe a la porte avant qu'il n'ajoute un mot de plus.

A peine ais-je cogner que la porte s'ouvre tout de suite. Levant mes yeux, mon regard croise celui de mon frère Patrice.

- Pat !

Je lui fait un gros câlin et recule pour mieux le regarder… Et je vois que son regard à lui est posé sur Reno…

- Je te présente un ami ! Il s'appelle Reno. Il est étudiant en droit et il est venu me rendre une petite visite. Reno, je te présente mon frère Patrice.

Reno s'avance vers mon frère et il tend sa main que mon frère prend. Retirant sa main, Reno regarde autour de lui. Patrice me regarde a nouveau…

- Sonia, ou es-tu allé traîner ? Tu es sale de la tête aux pieds.

Je me regarde du mieux possible et de ce que je vois, c'est qu'il n'a pas tort. Une bonne douche s'impose.

- Et maman et papa son très inquiets. Tu n'as pas laissé de mot pour leurs dire ou tu étais parti tu as disparu deux journées entière pratiquement… Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête de les inquiéter comme ça ?

Deux jours ? Tant que ça ?

- C'est que… Un ami ou plutôt un ex-ami devait venir nous chercher, mais pas trop fiable le gars. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du appeler, mais je n'y ai pas pensé.

Bon, voila que mon frère me dit maintenant que la prochaine fois je devrais réfléchir avant d'agir et tout le blabla habituel. Il finit par :

- Tu aurais pu appeler au moins ! Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu prends un téléphone et tu composes le numéro. La prochaine fois, pense-y !

Je lui fait un autre câlin et lui donne un gros bisou sur la joue après m'être mis sur la pointe des pieds en lui demandant de me pardonner… C'est que mon frère mesure quand même dans les six pieds… moi je suis carrément la plus petite de la famille si on enlève ma mère. C'est un autre de mes complexes quand je suis près de mes frères ou de ma sœur.

- Je vais sortir l'auto du garage…

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et nous le suivons jusqu'au garage qu'il ouvre a l'aide d'une télécommande. Quand la porte est assez ouverte, on s'avance pour pénétrer dans le garage.

- Wow ! s'écrie Reno les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je lance un regard d'avertissement à Reno.

- Reno, tu es sûre ça va ? Tu vois bien que c'est une auto…

- Je sais bien que c'est une auto, ma belle, mas je n'ai jamais vu une beauté pareille. C'est une pure merveille pour mes yeux.

Il n'exagère pas un peu. Je veux bien croire qu'il n'y a pas de si belles autos dans son monde, mais d'être a ce point impressionnée…

Patrice me regarde, moqueur avant de s'approcher de son auto.

- Elle est belle, hein ? C'est une Mustang 65. Mon petit bijou. Une vraie rareté.

- Une Mustang !?

- Oui. C'est une vraie voiture de collection.

Je jette un regard à la voiture rouge.

Pourquoi tous les gars étaient toujours en admiration devant les chars ? C'est décevant à la fin. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur un carrosse à quatre roux avec un moteur, a mon avis.

- Il est muni d'un moteur six cylindres…

Blablabla…Voila, ça commence à parler de moteur. On en a pour toute la journée si je les laisse parles ainsi. Et il n'en ait pas question !

- Vraiment !? Questionne Reno qui veut en savoir plus.

- Cette voiture munie d'un moteur 2.89 est d'une allure sportive, et elle a fait rêver tous les amateurs de vitesse et son départ fulgurant étonne plus d'une jeune fille. Et juste entre nous, je sais de quoi je parle, car j'en ai fait l'expérience.

Mon frère s'approche du capot et il l'ouvre. Reno regarde et laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Est-ce que je peux l'essayer ?

Je suis derrière Reno maintenant, et je fais des simagrées, derrière le dos de l'hérisson, à mon frère pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit pas laisser le volant à ce rouquin s'il voulait revoir sa voiture en bon état. Patrice hausse les sourcils en comprenant ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Au moins, il m'a compris. C'est ça entre frère et sœur. On se comprend…

- Te prêter ma Mustang 65… ? C'est que…

- A ta place, si tu veux la revoir en état, je ne lui laisserai pas prendre le volant, Patrice, lui dis-je a haute vois un peu pour faire enrager Reno, je l'avoue.

Reno se tourne vers moi la bouche ouverte comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que je venais de dire et s'il devait relever l'insulte. Il fait l'expression comme quand Yazoo et Loz le traitent de larbin dans le film.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Je sais conduire… Je suis pilote d'hélicoptère tu sauras…

- Pilote ? So, tu ne m'as pas dit que ton ami était étudiant en droit…

- C'est que…, c'est son père qui est pilote, et lui il sait conduire les hélicoptères grâce a l'expérience de son père qui lui a montré. Ils savent tous conduire des hélicoptères de père en fils depuis longtemps.

- Mon père n'était pas pilote.

- C'était une de ses fonctions. Bon, on change de sujet !

Je lui lance un regard qui veut lui dire de se taire sinon il va pouvoir le regretter et je me tourne vers Patrice.

- Son père travaille pour un homme important et il a plusieurs fonctions, point final.

Patrice n'a pas l'air très sûre de me comprendre et c'est compréhensible, mais comme je le connais, il va en rester la…

Il ouvre la portière côté conducteur et se place devant le volant en mettant le contact. Je me tourne vers Reno.

- Va t'asseoir à l'arrière !

- Pourquoi ? Je peux très bien m'asseoir à l'avant. Toi vas à l'arrière.

- Tu vas m'écouter à la fin.

Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

- Oh non ! Laisse-t-il échapper en un cri.

- Quoi ?

- J'viens de voir Cloud… Il n'a pas l'air content.

Je me retourne aussitôt, mais je ne vois aucune trace de cheveux blonds. J'ai beau regarder de droite a gauche, aucune trace. Aussitôt, j'entends une portière se refermer.

Le scélérat !

J'aurais du m'en douter. Bien sûre, il n'a pas vu Cloudy… Il voulait seulement détourner mon attention pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager. En grinçant des dents, je vais m'asseoir à l'arrière en regardant la touffe de poil rouge. J'ai envie d'enserrer son cou de mes mains et de… et de…

Bon, je dois me calmer. Je ne veux pas aller en prison. Je suis trop jeune pour être coupable de meurtre même si ça me démange…

Aussitôt, que je suis assise sur le siège arrière, mon frère démarre et on s'en va.

Je guette Reno pour être sûre qu'il ne laisse rien échapper. Mon frère lui lance un regard.

- Je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne peux dire ou, lui lance-t-il.

- Ah ! Mais, je suis assez connu. Je travaille pour Ru….

- Il a fait beaucoup de petits travaille, alors, tu l'as peut-être aperçu…, disons que c'est assez probable.

Il va me donner un ulcère avant l'âge le rouquin. Il me stresse tellement… J'espère bien que je lui ai dit de se taire !

- Pourquoi me coupes tu toujours la paroles So… Ce n'est pas très gentil… et peux-tu me dire ou sont Clo…

- Inquiète toi pas, rendue chez moi, on va allez voir Chloé. Maintenant, si possible, j'aimerais rester dans le silence totale. J'ai besoin de repos.

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur le dossier du siège. Enfin le silence… Ça fait du bien. Mais bien sûre, ça ne dure pas longtemps.

J'entends Reno siffler et je serre les lèvres. Mon frère qui me regarde dans le rétroviseur laisse échapper l'ombre d'un sourire. Au moins, il ne parle pas, c'est un bon début. S'il s'en tient qu'à siffler, je suis la plus heureuse des filles !

La voiture ralentit et elle s'arrête devant ma maison. Je remercie mon frère et débarque du char. Reno fait de même et regarde avec regret la Mustang avant de refermer la portière après un salut à mon frère. Patrice part aussitôt en me faisant un signe de la main que je lui rends avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais bien avoir ce genre d'autos. Ça doit faire de l'effet aux filles.

Quand il est enfin hors de vue, je me tourne vers Reno, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Toi !!! Va tu m'écouter a la fin ?

- J'ai rien fait de mal… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Tu es désespérant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Reno qui vienne dans mon monde ? Il n'est pas vivable. Pourquoi pas Cloud ? Ou Vincent ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Attend-moi, ici ! Ne bouge pas !

Je rentre dans la maison après un coup d'œil à Reno qui a mis les mains dans ses poches. Il faut que je lui trouve des vêtements pendant que je lave ceux qu'il a sur le dos. Et moi je dois aller me changer.

- C'est moi !

Ma mère s'approche de moi pour être sûre que je vais bien pendant que mon père me fait le sermon disant que jusqu'à ce que j'habite avec eux, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir à ma guise sans les avertir, car maman s'est inquiété pour moi. C'est bien lui ça. Il ne me montre pas qu'il était inquiet, mais je sais qu'il m'aime pareil. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'aime pas montrer ses émotions. Moi aussi je suis un peu conne ça, alors…

Après que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre en leur mentant sur mon retard avec le même mensonge que j'ai raconté a mon grand frère, et je sais de la manière que ma mère me regarde qu'elle ne me croit pas…, je monte l'escalier.

Que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas capable de mentir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même. Je suis trop honnête.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de mon autre frère.

Juste une petite parenthèse, j'ai quatre frères dont trois plus vieux et un plus jeune, plus une sœur pus âgée que moi.

Je frappe trois petits coups à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Nathan, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'aurais besoin de vêtements.

La porte s'ouvre…

- Pourquoi t'aurais besoins de mes vêtements.

- C'e n'est pas pour moi, mais pour un ami… Disons qu'il est en aussi bon état que moi.

Nathaniel laisse son regard glisser sur ma camisole avant blanche et mon jeans qui a vécu de meilleurs jours.

- Juste pour le temps que je lave son linge… S'il-te plait. Je ne te dérange pas tant que ça tout de même.

- Attends une minute.

Il recule et il va prendre une paire de pantalon et un t-shirt.

- Je les reveux, mais en bons états…

- Okay. Merci !

Je me rends dans ma chambre et je prends une de mes minijupes short, une camisole un peu décolletées avec des sandales qui me grandissent de trois centimètres. C'est mieux que rien ! Et comme ça, j'ai l'air un peu plus grande.

Je redescends les marches avec le linge de mon frère dans les mains et je me rends dehors pour retrouver Reno que je ne trouve pas ou je l'ai laissés.

Ou est-il encore passé celui-la ?

Un soulagement intense me traverse quand je le vois un peu pus loin, semblant revenir de derrière la maison. Je vais à sa rencontre.

- Je ne comprends pas. J'essaie de contacter Rude, mais ça ne marche pas, s'exclame-t-il en me montrant son téléphone portable qu'il tient a la main.

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

- C'est que ici, il n'y a pas de signal…

C'est quoi ce mensonge a la noix !? C'est bien moi. Pas capable de mentir pour cinq cents.

- Je t'ai trouvé du linge. Viens, tu dois te changer…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ?

- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, ils sont tous sales.

Il regarde son linge de haut en bas.

- Tu as raison ! Ce n'est pas très chic.

Je me détourne pour retourner à la maison, mais il me retient par le bras et il me fait retourner vers lui.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques où on est au juste ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. On est chez moi. Ne me pose pas d'autres questions pour l'instant. Mais pour te rendre heureux, je PENSE que Kadaj est la lui aussi… Tu vois, tu n'es peut-être pas tout seul ici après tout.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. Mais en disant ces mots, je me rends compte, que je pense vraiment que Kadaj est dans mon monde.

Il me lâche et me suit. Je l'amène a la salle de bain en lui tendant les vêtements de Nathaniel.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le divan en attendant qu'il réapparaisse. Quand il ouvre la porte, je jette un coup d'œil attendri à Reno.

Quoi ? Moi attendri par cette tignasse rousse. Puis quoi encore ? J'ai du recevoir un coup sur la tête pour être attendri pas ce rouquin.

Je me lève et le prends par le bras. Je vais amener ses vêtements sales au lavage un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je les jette dans le panier à linge se trouvant dans la salle de bain. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Je reviens ! Dis-je à ma mère qui regarde Reno…

C'est vrai que je n'amène pas toujours un roux à la tête d'hérisson chez moi et en plus avec des tatoo dans la face... Des tatoo qui vont bien avec ces cheveux… !

Dehors, je prends une grande respiration. Le soleil caresse mon visage que je lui tends en fermant les yeux. Je sors de ma cour… Je dois aller voir quelqu'un… Je lâche le bras de Reno qui le pose sur mes épaules et qui me colle un peu à lui en marchant. Il regarde autour de lui.

Pour arriver chez mon amie, ça ne prend que quelques minutes. Je me rends à la porte se trouvant derrière la maison et je cogne. J'espère qu'elle va être la… J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle…

La porte s'ouvre enfin et je vois Chloé devant moi qui tient au sac pour jeter aux poubelles..

- Salut So !

- Heu… Salut…ça va toi ?

- Très bien…

- J'ai un petit problème et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le régler je pense.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

- Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

Elle sort dehors et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et je vois Reno qui fixe les lumières de Noël se trouvant encore accroché.

Je sais ! On est au mois de juin, mais mon amie n'a pas encore enlevé les décorations de Noël. Elle dit que ça ne donne rien, car a l'hiver prochain, il faut les remettre. Ainsi, elle se sauve un travail supplémentaire. Elle a un peu raison, mais tout de même !

- Hein ? C'est qui lui ? Tu l'as engagé pour la fête de ton petit frère pour faire des drôles de numéros ? Avec ces cheveux roux, il va faire sensation.

Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- En plus, il n'est pas mal du tout.

Je tourne mon regard vers Chloé. De quelle fête qu'elle parle ?

- Ils sont cool ces cheveux roux, hein ?

- Tu le dis… ils ont presque l'air rouge… Ce n'est sûrement pas sa couleur naturelle. Il me fait penser a quelqu'un…

Reno se tourne vers nous, scandalisé.

- Hey ! Tout de même… bien sûre que c'est ma couleur naturelle.

Et il détourne son regard pour se concentrer sur les lumières…

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à un personnage de Final Fantasy ?

Allume Chloé ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est Reno ?

- C'est vrai, il me fait penser à Reno… J'ai saisis… Tu l'as inviter pour la fête de ton frère et gentille comme tu es et sachant qu'il aime les jeux de Final Fantasy, tu as décidé de faire venir un gars qui ressemble a Reno ! C'est brillant ça, So. Et en plus, il lui ressemble vraiment. On dirait presque son frère jumeau. Si on enlève le fait que le Turk roux n'est pas un être vivant.

- Il lui ressemble beaucoup, hein ? On dirait presque son sosie. Mais saches que la fête de mon petit frère est au mois de novembre et on est au mois de juin… Alors, il n'est pas la pour une fête quelconque. Désolé de péter ta bulle, Chlo !

Elle est bien longue à comprendre, mais j'avoue que si elle viendrait cogner à ma porte avec une personne ressemblant étrangement à un personnage de Final Fantasy, je ne jure pas que j'allumerai vite.

- Ah ? En tout cas, il ressemble à Reno… Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'appelle Reno, justement. Un drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas… ? Il lui ressemble physiquement et il porte le même nom.

- Il s'appelle Reno pour vrai ? Me demande-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Entendant enfin son nom, Reno détache son regard des lumières et le tourne vers Chloé.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Non, non… Continue donc ton inspection des lumières.

Je reviens à mon amie qui me regarde la bouche ouverte…

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car du coin de l'œil, je vois Reno qui essaie de grimper sur le mur de la maison. Il est rendu à bonne hauteur quand il glisse soudain. Mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu, car il reprend son escalade.

- Reno, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de vous protéger, il y a un démon sur le toit.

- Un démon ?

Je lève la tête et regarde le toit pour voir un vieil homme avec une grande barbe blanche, habillé en rouge et bedonnant.

Bien sûre ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Voilà que mon rouquin veut régler son compte au père noël qui fait signe de la main. Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer que le vieil homme est en plastique. Il est dans son traîneau et les rênes sont immobiles.

- Heu… Reno, ce n'est qu'une décoration de Noël que Chloé a laissé sur le toit.

Mais Reno ne semble pas m'entendre, car rendue à la hauteur des lumières de Noël, il les attrape, croyant que c'étaient solide, en tout cas j'imagine, car il prend les lumières à pleines mains et tombes sur le dos, sur les poubelles en dessous de lui, arrachant les lumières de décorations.

Chloé se tourne vers moi…

- Je…je crois que tu ne plaisantes pas…

- Je suis très sérieuse. Ce Reno est bien le mignon petit Turk roux d'Advent Children !

Reno se remet debout pour escalader de nouveau le toit… Mais remarquant que c'est sans succès, il monte sur le balcon, étend ses bras, saute et attrape la bordure du toit. Il reste quelques secondes les pieds dans le vide avant de s'élever et de se retrouver debout sur le toit.

- Reno, descend immédiatement !

- Je vais juste régler son compte à ce sorcier…

Il s'approche du père noël, le prend par les épaules et tire.

- Reno, arrête ça tout de suite.

J'entends Chloé à côté de moi qui s'esclaffe.

- Il n'a pas l'air de t'entendre.

Je lance un regard chargé de reproche à Chloé.

Soudain, je vois Reno reculer avec le haut du corps du père noël

- Non, pas ça…

Je murmure ces mots en regardant Reno lancer le vieil homme en plastique sur le sol à quelques pas de nous. Le père noël ait bon pour la poubelle maintenant.

- Je suis tellement désolé Chlo pour ton père noël.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça voyons. Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de l'enlever. Un travail de moins à faire. Au contraire je te remercie.

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je le vois regarder en bas, vers nous, et je sais très bien qu'il se prépare à sauter ce casse cou. Pendant ce temps, Chloé regarde son bonhomme en plastique, inutilisable.

- Chlo… Tu devrais jeter ton sac que tu tiens depuis je ne sais pas comment de temps.

Je lui ouvre le couvercle de la poubelle en voyant Reno sauter et Chloé jette son sac dedans. Mais je ne le referme pas tout de suite et Reno tombe dans la poubelle que je referme enfin. Je me frotte les mains de contentement. Bien fait pour cet idiot.

- So ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Quoi ? J'ai seulement mis un déchait dans la poubelle.

Reno ouvre le couvercle au-dessus de sa tête pendant que mes yeux fixent de nouveau Santa Claus. Je le vois sortir son MCR et viser le père noël. Mais le niaiseux n'a pas remarqué qu'il y a de l'électricité dans le faux bonhomme en plastique et il prend une décharge électrique. Triple idiots !!!

Je ferme les yeux un moment et les ouvre pour voir Reno empoigner a nouveau le faux père noël et le lancer contre le mur de la maison. Il y a des morceaux du vieil homme de plastique qui se détache de lui et qui se disperse sur le terrain.

Je tournes le dos de ce spectacle et regarde Chloé qui se retient pour ne pas rire.

Détournant mon regard, je jette un regard à Reno rendu près de moi.

- Tu sais Sonia…, tu pourrais me remercier.

- Te remercier ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?

- Tu veux une récompense si je comprends bien… Alors je vais t'en donner une…

Je m'avance vers lui, et sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je lui envoie une gifle.

- Ouch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je lui tourne le dos et je m'assis sur les marches, la tête dans les mains. J'entends Chloé parler à Reno.

- Inquiète toi pas… Elle doit être fatigué…. Pour l'instant, pourrais-tu aller chercher les morceaux du méchant et prendre ton sorcier et me suivre… Je vais te dire ou le cacher.

En disant le mot sorcier, j'entends un petit rire dans sa voix qu'elle essaie de contrôler, mais je ne les regarde pas.

Derrière moi, j'entends la porte de chez Chloé s'ouvrir. Je me tourne vers la mère de mon amie. Chloé s'approche.

- J'ai entendue du bruit….

- C'était rien maman. Désolé d'avoir fait du bruit.

La porte se referme et Chloé se tourne vers moi, en pointant à Reno ou il doit cacher le père noël qui s'exécute sans dire un mot.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'agit pas comme ça avec moi ? Il pourrait m'écouter au monins…

- Plus con que ça… ça n'existe pas. Il n'a même pas remarqué que ce bonhomme était en plastique. T'as déjà vu ça ?

- Voyons t'exagère. Bien sûre qu'il a remarqué que ce père noël n'était pas humain. Il n'est pas si niaiseux que ça.

Ça reste à prouver ça !

- Je dois rentrer, mais on se revoie demain pour parler de tout ça.

Je hoche la tête, découragée, et me lève.

Sans un geste pour Reno, je prends la direction de chez moi et il me suit. Son bras entour ma taille et nous marchons en silence jusqu'à chez moi. Nous entrons et je lui fais signe de s'asseoir à table pendant que ma mère fait le repas. Je regarde l'heure et je me rends compte qu'il est l'heure de souper. Ma mère se tourne vers moi.

- Heu… ton ami va-t-il souper ici ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas… Et en passant je n'ai pas trop faim.

Je vais m'asseoir aux côtés de l'hérisson sans le regarder.

Qu'elle gaffe va-t-il encore faire ?

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se balancer avec la chaise sur deux pattes. Il n'a jamais appris les bonnes manières celui-là. Et s'il continue comme ça, il va finir par briser une des pattes. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Heu… Juste comme ça maman… C'est que ce soir je vais dormir dans la chambre de Max, car je vais prêter mon lit à Reno. C'est juste pour t'avertir.

Max, c'est le plus jeune et comme toujours, il passe sa fin de semaine chez un ami. On ne le voit presque jamais.

Ma mère se tourne vers moi et hoche la tête en me regardant bizarrement. Je suis sûre qu'elle se doute de quelque chose sans pour autant savoir d'où vient Reno.

Mon frère Nathan et sa blonde descendent l'escalier pour venir s'asseoir autour de la table côte a côte. Mon père entre dans la maison et fait de même en prenant sa place au bout de la table. Ma mère sort les assiettes et les places avec les ustensiles sur la table devant chacun de nous. Après que ma mère fut assise après nous avoir servie, on goûte tous au spaghetti qu'elle a fait.

Miam ! Ça fait du bien de manger enfin quelque chose de consistant.

- Votre spaghetti est succulent, madame.

Ma mère sourit en entendant le compliment de Reno. Voila qu'il complimente ma mère maintenant ! C'est une chance qu'il ne l'a pas encore séduit.

On mange en silence pendant un instant.

- Désolé, j'oubliais. Reno, je te présente ma mère, Diana, mon père Gérald, mon frère Nathaniel qui t'a gentiment prêté ses vêtements, et sa blonde Hélène. Tout le monde, je vous présente Reno, un ami.

- C'est ça, juste un ami, me lance mon frère et je lui fais une grimace.

Je regarde les personnes autour de moi. Ma mère mange, mon père regarde les cheveux de Reno, Hélène a l'air de le regarder avec de l'intérêt et Nathaniel fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

- Avec des cheveux pareils, ce n'est pas compliquer de te retrouver dans la foule !?

C'est bien mon père, pas gêner et disant ce qu'il pense.

- Papa, s'il te plait !

Je recommence à manger en surveillant Reno du coin de l'œil. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer ?

- Vous avez bien raison, monsieur ! Quand je vais dans une foule, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, répond-t-il à mon père en me lançant un clin d'œil. J'attire les regards et je ne peux rien y faire.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Mon frère prend la parole.

- Il a la même coiffure et la même couleur de cheveux que Reno. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais de la a trouver un petit ami qui lui ressemble à ce point… Et je pensais que tu en pinçais pour Cloud.

Je vais l'étriper ! De quoi il se mêle celui-la ? Un autre qui veut gâcher ma vie !

- Je suis…, commence Reno.

- C'est un fan !

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour lui faire savoir de ne rien dire. Il pose la sienne sur la mienne et sans rien dire, il continue à manger en me lançant des œillades. J'essaie d'enlever ma main, mais il m'en empêche.

Je finis mon assiette sans lui jeter un seul regard. Je sens ses doigts me caresser la paume de la main. Je me penche vers lui pour lui chuchoter a l'oreille.

- Arrête !

Il hausse les épaules et me lâche après m'avoir adressé un sourire moqueur. Je me lève et je porte mon assiette dans le lavabo pour le rincer. Ensuite, je le mets dans le lave-vaisselle, et je sors dehors après m'être excusé.

Il fait exprès ou quoi pour mettre mes nerfs à vifs ?

A peine suis-je rendue dehors que je me rends compte de la gaffe que j'ai faite… Laissez Reno tout seul avec ma famille avec tout ce qu'il pourrait leur rencontrer…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sans attendre d'avantage, je retourne dans la maison pour voir Reno à côté de ma mère pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle.

Hélène s'approche de moi.

- Soda (c'est mon surnom), est-ce que entre toi et Reno c'est vraiment juste de l'amitié ? Me demande-t-elle tout bas avec un petit sourire.

Mais malgré le ton qu'elle a pris, j'ai bien l'impression que Reno l'a entendu, car il se tourne vers nous.

- Sonia et moi, ce n'est pas juste de l'amitié qui nous rapproche. C'est quelque chose de plus fort et d'inestimable qui nous approche l'un de l'autre. Quelque chose d'indestructible.

Ma belle-sœur me lance un regard qui en dit long avant de s'en aller rejoindre mon frère dans le salon avec un petit sourire de connivence.

Et comme si de rien n'était, le rouquin se détourne et recommence à essuyer la vaisselle qu'il y a dans le lavabo. J'attends qu'il finisse avant de partir avec lui au deuxième étage. Je lui montre ma chambre.

- Elle n'est pas à l'ordre et je le sais, mais c'est juste pour dormir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre en face de celle-ci.

Oui, je suis désordonnée. Pas a l'ordre dans ma chambre comme ça se peut pas… !

- Tu es fatigué, Sonia ?

- Oui, très. Alors, tu n'as qu'à te reposer avant de t'endormir en écoutant des films.

- Des films ?

Je prends des DVD et choisissant un film d'action je décide de lui mettre. Il va s'asseoir sur mon lit pendant que j'ouvre le DVD et la télévision.

- So ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es amoureuse de Cloud ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben ton frère a dit…

- Je sais ce que mon frère a dit Reno. Il a dit que j'en pinçais pour lui et non que j'en étais amoureuse Je trouve Cloud sexy. C'est un vrai pétard et il gentil, ce qui ne gâte rien. Mais je ne le connais pas assez pour être amoureuse de lui ! Maintenant plus un mot a ce sujet.

Je fais démarrer le film.

- Si tu n'aimes pas ce film, tu n'as qu'à regarder les autres DVD pour voir ceux qui te tentent.

Reno s'approche de la télévision. Je regarde un peu le film. Le début commence et on voir Jet Lee apparaître a l'écran.

- C'est qui lui ? Questionne Reno.

- C'est Jet Lee.

- Je ne le connais pas, mais il a l'air de savoir se battre.

Je le vois regarder les télécommandes que je tiens à la main.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, rien…

- Bon dans ce cas je te laisse. Tu ne t'approches pas de la télévision. Tu ne fais que regarder et rien d'autre. Maintenant couche-toi et sois sage.

Je lui donne les deux télécommandes en lui montrant comment reculer, avancer ou arrêter le film, avant de le laisser seul et de partir dans la chambre de mon petit frère en apportant un grand chandail que je prends comme pyjamas habituellement.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre. Laissez des reviews, c'est triste de voir qu'il y plain de personnes qui regardent votre histoie mais une seule qui prend le temps ( merci Coldbreath) de laisser une review..._

_Enfin.. Coldbreath, j'espere que tu as apprécié ce chapitre que j'ai posté juste pour toi puisque tu est la seule personne qui m'écrit._

_J'attendrai d'avoir 3 reviews pour ce chapitre avant de poster l'autre._

_Au prochain chapitre!_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Un hurlement me fait ouvrir tout grand les yeux et me redresser d'un bond dans le lit de mon frère. Je me lève, encore toute ensommeillée pour me diriger vers ma chambre. J'y vois Reno, couché en travers du lit. La couverture est étendue sur ces jambes, mais il a la poitrine nue.

Il a un beau body ce gars-la !

Il a enlevé son chandail, et il dort encore. Je baisse le volume de la télévision et, regardant l'heure, je m'aperçois qu'il est a peine cinq heures du matin. Je m'assis par terre, au pied du lit. Je regarde les images de la télévision et ferme doucement les yeux. Je me rendors vite.

XxxX

Je m'installe plus confortablement.

Je sens quelque chose de lourd sur ma taille. Je pousse un petit gémissement et je sens quelque chose me frôler le cou. Je me tourne et pose ma tête sur une surface dure, mais confortable et me rendors d'un sommeil de plomb.

C'est une caresse sur mes jambes qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre deux yeux gris vert qui me fixent intensément. Il approche sa bouche de mon coup et me donne de petits baisers. Je me sens tellement bien que je resterai ainsi encore un bon bout de temps en sentant le corps chaud de l'homme couché a mes côtés… Et si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je veux rester dans es bras de Morphée.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

Tournant la tête à l'entrée de la porte de ma chambre, je vois Chloé qui nous regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Chloé, dit Reno avant de recommencer à me bécoter dans le cou.

Sans prévenir, je m'assis vivement dans le lit. En fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… Ne te fais pas d'idée, dis-je à Chloé.

Ce qui était assez probable qu'elle se fasse des idées telle que je la connais. Et avec la scène qu'elle a eue devant les yeux, ce serait normal…

Je me lève et laissant Reno tout seul, je prends Chloé par le bras et la tire en dehors de la chambre pour l'amener dans celle de mon frère et je commence aussitôt à lui raconter toute mon histoire. Elle a l'air un peu sceptique au début, mais après, elle m'écoute dire toute l'histoire, suspendue à mes lèvres.

- Tu as vraiment vu Vincent ? Me demande-t-elle en me coupant al parole quand je lui parle de ma rencontre avec le beau Vinnie comme elle le surnomme. Et il a l'air de quoi en vrai ?

- Je vais être franche avec toi. Il est beaucoup plus beau en vrai que dans le film. Tu as vraiment manqué quelque chose si tu veux mon avis.

Je continue la suite de mon histoire sans me faire déranger.

- Voila ! Maintenant, tu sais tout.

- Bon, la meilleure chose que tu aies à faire, c'est d'inventer une histoire qui explique la présence de Reno.

- Le problème, c'est que hier, j'en ai inventé une, mais Reno fait tout pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'est pas facile. C'est une calamité ce gars-la. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui. Si jamais il laisse échapper qu'il vient de Final Fantasy, il est bon pour l'asile… Au mois je n'aurai plus à le surveiller. Je ne l'aurais plus sur le dos. Je ferais la belle vie. Ne plus avoir Reno dans les pattes ça serait le paradis !

- De ce que j'ai vu quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, il n'avait pas l'air de te faire fuir, finit-elle dans un grand rire.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il a profité de mon sommeil et c'est tout.

- Laisse, je vais parler à Reno de l'histoire qu'il va devoir rencontré en gros.

- Si tu es capable de lui faire entrer autre chose que du plomb dans la cervelle, tu vas avoir droit à la médaille de la fille qui a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Ce que je pense impossible en fait. Il est tellement insupportable.

Elle me laisse seule et elle va rejoindre Reno. Pendant ce temps, je m'étends sur le dos, et je suis toujours ainsi quand le rouquin apparaît avec Chloé.

- Il n'y a plus de problème, So ! Tout est réglé avec Reno, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et j'avais raison pour hier… Il savait pour le père noël… Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas vivant… Il s'est même excuser. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait toute cette comédie pour te faire rire, car il te trouvait un peu… comment dire… un peu coincé… en quelques sortes…

Justement, je m'inquiète en découvrant le sourire de Reno.

Je leur demande d'attendre une minute pour pouvoir aller dans ma chambre et m'habiller, mais en regardant le tiroir du haut, je laisse échapper un petit cri.

- RENO !

Celui-ci arrive près de moi.

- Il y a un problème ? Me demande-t-il, innocemment.

Il jette un regard à mon tiroir et il a l'air de comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait dans les tiroirs et j'ai regardé. Tu n'as pas à me regarder comme ça. J'ai juste jeté un petit coup d'œil… Et tu ne m'as pas dit que je ne pouvais pas y jeter un coup d'œil…

- …

- Et j'ai peut-être fouillé un peu… Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu as de très beaux sous-vêtements.

- …

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir te voir un jour en petite…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car j'explose.

- Sors ! Tout de suite.

Il ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, car il s'en va de ma chambre.

Je ferme le tiroir contenant mes sous-vêtements avec un petit soupir. Je ne peux même plus avoir d'intimité et depuis qu'il est la, ma vie se montre assez infernale.

Voilà que maintenant le rouquin s'amuse dans mes sous-vêtements. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Découragée, j'ouvre un autre tiroir et m'habille d'une jupe blanche s'arrêtant en haut des genoux et d'une camisole bleu poudre.

Doucement, je m'approche de la chambre à mon petit frère toujours absent et j'entends Reno et Chloé chuchoter entre eux.

Soupçonneuse, je toussote et fais signe aux deux autres de me suivre dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, mais j'aime mieux ne pas le savoir…

Tous les trois, on s'en va chez Chloé et on va s'asseoir sur les marches derrière la maison ou on se trouvait hier.

XxxX

Tous les trois, on s'en va chez Chloé et on va s'asseoir sur les marches derrière la maison ou on se trouvait hier. Reno ne reste pas assis longtemps et il commence à marcher de long en large en regardant dans la direction ou il est allé cacher le père noël hier.

Je me demande si il fait semblant, ou s'il pense vraiment que le bonhomme en plastique est un démon, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais…

- Je peux-tu juste aller voir si le méchant sorcier de hier est toujours là-bas ? demande-t-il en regardant Chloé.

- Bien sûr pas de problème, Reno. Prends tout ton temps pour être sûre qu'il ne se relèvera pas.

Avec un grand sourire Reno se va dans le garage de Chloé pendant que je la regarde.

- Toi, tu l'encourages pour qu'il fasse son idiot ?

- Regarde moi pas comme ça, So… Comme ça, on va pouvoir parler sans que Reno nous écoute. Ses oreilles indiscrètes sont trop loin pour nous écouter.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sûre qu'elle me cache quelque chose et qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête… !?

- J'ai un service à te demander, Chloé ! J'aimerais que tu appelles Marie pour voir si elle est de retour et si elle aussi elle a le même problème que moi qui est d'avoir amené un personnage de l'autre monde dans celui-ci. Je sais que vous ne vous parlez pas beaucoup toutes les deux, mais il y a plus de chance qu'elle accepte de te parler qu'a moi.

- Si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle va m'en parler. Elle ne me connaît pas assez pour me dire tous ses secrets. Et elle sait qu'on se connaît.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Appelle-la simplement. Et si elle te demande de mes nouvelles, dit lui que je vais bien, mais fait comme si tu ne savais rien de toute cette histoire… Pas tout de suite bien entendu, mais un peu pus tard… tu peux tout simplement lui dire que depuis quelques temps, je suis bizarre.

Chloé ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais elle est interrompue par un rugissement venant du garage. On se lance un regard avant de se lever toutes les deux et de courir vers le garage, mais avant d'arriver à destination, la porte s'ouvre, et on voit une belle moto nous dépasser et sur cette moto, se trouve une touffe de cheveux rouges.

La belle Honda du père de Chloé s'éloigne de nous et on la regarde s'éloigner, impuissantes.

- Lui, il est venu sur terre que pour me rendre la vie infernale.

- Il faut le rattraper ! Me lance Chloé en commençant à courir pour ne pas perdre de vue la moto.

Je la suis, mais il est trop tard, car nous l'avons perdu de vue.

- On, non ! La belle Honda de ton père… J'suis tellement désolé, Chlo.

Je regarde dans la direction ou la moto a disparue, priant pour la voir apparaître.

- Je ne peux pas y croire… Reno sur la bécane à mon père. J'suis bonne pour rester enfermé le reste de ma vie. Il va me tuer.

Je me laisse tomber sur la pelouse devant la maison de mon amie et on reste silencieuse. Toutes les deux, on est dans nos sombres pensées…

- Pourquoi Reno ? Pourquoi pas Vincent qui ne parle pas beaucoup, Cloud qui est calme, même Cid qui sacre souvent pour ne pas dire toujours ou Yuffie qui peut se montrer énervante, je suis sûre qu'ils n'auront pas été si pire que lui. Et pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? J'ai rien fait pour mériter cette punition.

- Au moins, dit-toi que tu ne t'ennuis pas avec lui. Il est drôle, il faut l'avouer avec l'histoire du père noël hier.

- Drôle ? Il détruit tout ce qu'il touche et il n'a même pas remarqué que son sorcier fût en plastique. C'est un abruti ! Et je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter sur lui. Je me demande comment il a fait pour pouvoir entrer dans les Turks.

Chloé ouvre la bouche pour me répondre.

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a fait.

Je la coupe avant qu'elle m'explique comment Reno a réussit a se faire engager par Reno.

Un bruit de moteur nous fait regarder dans la direction ou Reno a disparu avec la moto et on le voit venir vers nous à toute vitesse.

Il freine juste devant la maison et nous envoie du sable dans la figure.

- Reno !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas crier son nom. Mais ma colère s'évanouit, quand je remarque qu'il a l'air blessé au bras. Je cours vers lui. Pas de doute, il est tombé. Son côté droit gauche est tout sale, et le chandail que mon frère lui a prêté est bon pour la poubelle et les pantalons… disons que ce n'est pas mieux.

Je vois une traînée de sang couler sur son bras.

Je le prends par le bras droit et l'oblige à se lever de la moto pour me suivre sur les marches où je le fais asseoir. Pendant ce temps, Chloé amène la moto dans le garage après avoir poussé un gémissement en voyant les égratignures qu'il y avait sur la super Honda de son père. Resté seule avec Reno, je le regarde fixement.

- Bon, Reno, on doit parler sérieusement tous les deux. Ici, ce n'est pas comme chez toi et je crois que tu l'as remarqué.

Il hoche la tête…

- Disons qu'on est dans un monde parallèle et ici…, comment t'expliquer… On n'a pas les mêmes règles, et la même technologie. Tu ne viens pas d'ici, et personne de doit s'en rendre compte et c'est pour ça que tu dois nous écouter Chloé et moi. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas parler de mon patron et de mon travail.

- Parce qu'ils n'existent pas ici, et si tu racontes à tout le monde que tu travailles pour Rufus Shinra…, heu bien…, des personnes vont te prendre pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas toute sa tête. Et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûre que je comprends.

Pendant un instant, je lui trouve l'air sérieux, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. À l'instant ou Chloé refait son apparition, le rouquin se lève et s'approche d'elle.

- J'peux faire un autre petit tour !

- NON !

Chloé et moi, on cri ce mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne veut pas qu'il touche de nouveau à la moto.

- Chloé, je peux-tu avoir de l'alcool, une serviette et un bandage s'il te plait ?

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Chlo part pour revenir aussitôt avec ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Tiens !

- Merci ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Je verse l'alcool sur la serviette.

- Si tu as mal, dis-le.

- Je n'aurai pas mal, voyons. Il m'en faut plus pour me faire souffrir. Je ne suis pas un Turk pour rien.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire style Sephiroth. Je vois Reno envaler difficilement.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis quand même sous les ordres du grand patron. Je suis un Turk… Le meilleur !

Pendant qu'il parle, je pose la serviette sur son bras.

- C'est pas Vincent le meilleur Turk ?

- Aie ! Ouch ! Mon ego !

Je lui fais vivement son bandage en adressant un grand sourire à Chloé qui me le rend aussitôt. Je lui lâche son bras.

- Je suis bien meilleur que Vincent, voyons !

Reno se tourne vers le mur et essaie de l'escalader encore une fois.

- Reno, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

- Tu vois bien, j'essaie de grimper… Je ne comprends que je n'y arrive pas… Chez moi, je n'ai aucun problème.

- Tu n'es plus chez toi, Reno… Je viens de te l'expliquer… Bref, il faut que j'aille t'acheter des vêtements.

Je me tourne vers Chloé.

- Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

- Je ne maquerais ça pour rien au monde. Toi et Reno magasiner ensemble…

Elle pouffe de rire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Je peux emprunter ton téléphone ?

- Pas de problème, So !

- Merci et pendant ce temps, essaie de le surveiller du mieux possible, s'il te plait !

Je parle de Reno bien sûre, car en ce moment, il se trouve sur le toit.

J'entre dans la maison et prends le téléphone.

Je compose le numéro de Nigel, un de mes amis pour lui demander, s'il serait prêt à m'amener en ville pour aller au centre d'achats.

Après quelques minutes de blablabla, il accepte.

Je retourne dehors pour rejoindre Chloé qui regarde Reno qui est toujours debout sur le toit. Sans le lâcher les yeux, je m'adresse à Chlo.

- Nigel va venir nous chercher d'une minute à l'autre… Reno, descends s'il te plait ! Lui dis-je en élevant la voix et en amenant mon attention sur le rouquin.

- A vos ordres, patron ! Me lance-t-il.

Il s'approche du bord du toit et saute dans le vide pour atterrir ensuite sur ses pieds. Je m'élance vers lui.

- Tu es fous ou quoi ? On dirait que tu fais tout pour te tuer. T'as un sacré problème. On dirait presque que tu es suicidaire…

Chloé me prend par le bras.

- Relaxe-toi un peu Sonia ! Tu vois bien qu'il va bien.

- Soda, voyons ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis habitué à sauter de haut. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon, maintenant.

Soda ? Non, mais ! De quel droit me surnomme-t-il comme ça celui-la ?

- Tu es un être irresponsable. Ne recommence jamais.

J'avoue qu'en le voyant sauter dans le vide j'ai eu vraiment peur.

Je me détourne de lui.

À cet instant, une auto s'arrête devant chez Chloé et le conducteur klaxonne. Je m'approche du véhicule. Chloé demande à Reno de la suivre. Celui-ci s'arrête devant l'auto. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'ouvre la portière du côté passager.

- Allez Reno, entre et sois tranquille ! Ne dis pas un seul mot. Sois silencieux et écoute ce que les autres te disent au moins une fois dans ta vie…

Chloé va de l'autre côté de l'auto et s'assit suivit de Reno qui fait de même en ne disant pas un seul mot. Nigel n'attend pas plus longtemps et démarre en trombe.

Nigel est un ami que je connais depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. On est sortit ensemble il y a sept moi de cela, mais ça n'a pas marcher. On s'est laissé en restant en contact. Celui-ci a des cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux bleus. Il est assez grand comparer à moi. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais pas assez sérieux, il a beaucoup d'humour, et il n'est pas très fidèle envers les filles; à préciser.

- Alors, So qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Pas grand-chose… Il n'y a rien de nouveau qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Et toi ?

- La même routine…

Il lâche la route des yeux pour me regarder une fraction de secondes.

- Je te remercie vraiment d'avoir acceptée de nous conduire en ville.

- Ce n'est rien… J'avais affaire par là-bas, alors…

On reste tous silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Je regarde les arbres et les maisons défilés de ma vitre. Je me tourne vers Chloé et Reno, trouvant bizarre que Reno n'ait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il regardait par la vitre et il avait l'air maussade.

La voiture ralentit rendue au centre d'achat.

J'ouvre la portière.

- Je reviens vous cherchez dans deux heures, s'écrie Nigel avant de partir.

Nous entrons dans le centre commercial.

- Premièrement, nous devons chercher des vêtements pour Reno, dis-je à Chloé. Mais pas un magasin de riche si possible. Car je n'ai pas une fortune sur moi.

En disant les derniers mots, je me tourne vers Reno qui regarde autour de lui.

Nous essayons de chercher des vêtements convenables pour Reno, mais ce n'est pas chose facile, car il se montre assez difficile.

Après trois magasins, Reno est enfin d'accord pour le type de vêtements que nous lui montrons. Ce qui est ; une chemise verte et une noire deux pantalons de couleur noirs et blancs… Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé ce que nous cherchions, je suis Chloé et Reno qui se promènent.

Ensuite, Reno veut aller voir une boutique ou on voit des armes dans la vitrine. Nous entrons et regardons autour de nous. Reno s'approche d'une grande épée avec une manche, sceptique. Il reste devant quelques instants avant de fureter un peu partout.

- Wow ! Il y a l'épée de Cloud !

- Elle vous plaît ? demande le vendeur en s'approchant du rouquin.

Reno se tourne vers lui.

- Je ne vous ai pas parlé à vous, mais à ces deux jeunes filles, dit-il en nous pointant, Chloé et moi.

Le vendeur, un homme à l'allure médiéval s'excuse pour l'avoir dérangé. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés par un élastique sur la nuque.

- Désolé, je pensais que… c'est que…, je suis le vendeur et si vous cherchez quoi que ce soit, demandez mon aide, je serai heureux de vous aider.

Le vendeur a l'air mal a l'aise et c'est normal vu de la manière que Reno s'est adressé a lui.

En parlant du rouquin, celui-ci se détourne de lui et fixe encore l'épée.

- Ben j'ai une question ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- J'aimerais avoir un MCR.

- Un quoi ? Désolé, mais je ne puis vous aidez, car je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je veux mon arme. L'épée de Cloud est bien là, elle.

- Bien sûre. Et elle se vend très bien. Coud est quand même le héros de Final Fantasy 7.

- Quoi ? Cloud est un héros et quoi encore ? Moi aussi je suis un héros tout de même.

- Zéro le décrirait mieux.

Je chuchote ces mots que Reno n'entends pas et qui continue a parler avec le vendeur qui a l'air proche de la syncope… C'est compréhensible, car son client est tout de même Reno…

- Je suis très populaire moi aussi… Et c'est quoi ça, Final…

Je cours vers Reno pour le faire taire et remercie le vendeur qui nous regarde, ébahi et avec Reno, je sors.

Un peu plus, et cette tête brûlée aurait démantelé toute l'histoire que j'avais inventée sur sa présence et nous aurait trahi Chloé et moi. Ainsi, il serait parti de ma vie pour aller dans un endroit ou on s'occupe de cas spécial tel que les personnes penseraient qu'il serait par ce qu'il dirait a tout le monde qu'il est Reno le Turk travaillant pour Rufus Shinra.

Fatiguées, Chloé et moi on décide de nous asseoir et il faut supplier Reno pour qu'il fasse comme nous. Il a encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Je me demande même comment il fait pour ne jamais être fatigué.

Je vois une crèmerie et décide de leur offrir une glace. Je leur demande de m'attendre.

J'achète trois crèmes glacés. Une à la fraise, une au chocolat et une à la vanille pour moi. Avec les trois cornets, je me déplace avec difficulté et m'arrête d'un coup rendu à un mètre de là ou j'avais laissé mes deux compagnons tout seul, en apercevant Chloé qui était assise toute seule.

- Où est Reno ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Il est seulement allé dans un magasin voir du linge et je l'ai bien avertis de ne toucher a rien.

Elle détourne la tête pour m'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache, encore ?

Je lui tends son cornet de crème glacé.

- Sérieux, il n'arrivera rien. Il m'a promis qu'il n'allait pas faire de scandale.

Reno pas faire de scandale ? Il est né pour ça.

- J'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir, sinon sa glace va me couler sur la main et elle ne sera plus mangeable.

Je m'assis à côté de Chloé et je fais de mon mieux pour me détendre. Elle réussi même a me faire rire. Je ne m'en fais plus trop pour Reno, car Chlo me rassure encore une fois sur lui. Mon malaise n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle me laisse seule quelques instants pour aller voir un boutique pas très loin. Je ferme les yeux et me repose enfin.

Je ne vois pas Reno s'approcher de moi.

- Salut !

- Tiens !

Je lui tends le cornet au chocolat et il commence à manger avec appétit.

- Doucement… Je suis prête à croire que tu es affamé, mais là… tout de même…

En plus, c'est vrai qu'il a de l'appétit. Ce matin, pour déjeuner, il a pris quatre toasts, deux bols de céréales, une pomme, une banane, un orange, du bacon et un œuf… Je me demande comme il fait pour ne pas être plus rond.

En quelques minutes, on finit tous les deux nos crèmes glacés.

- Ça te dirait d'aller voir dans cette boutique.

Il me pointe un magasin de lingerie fine.

- Heu… C'est que tu ne peux pas vraiment rentrer dans cette boutique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce qui se trouve dedans est seulement pour les filles.

- Justement, tu es une fille.

Il me prend par le bras, m'oblige à me lever et m'amène de force dans la petite boutique. Reno fait un grand sourire à la vendeuse avant d'amener son attention sur les dessous et les déshabillés. Il me lance un coup d'œil rapide avant de regarder de nouveau ce qui retient son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, So ? Moi, j'aime bien le rouge. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'irait très bien. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?

Je ne réponds pas et regarde à l'extérieur de la boutique.

- J'en dis que je vois Chloé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous cherche. Allez viens, il faut la rejoindre.

Je vois bien que Reno veut rester dans la boutique, mais pas moi. Et surtout pas avec lui.

C'est contraint et forcé qu'il sort de la boutique et que tous les deux nous rejoignons Chlo. Aussitôt arrivé près de mon amie, Reno se penche à son oreille et lui chuchote quelque chose avec une face de petit garçon.

- Vous avez tellement l'air de bien vous entendre que je vais vous laissez pour aller voir les livres là-bas. On se rejoint ici dans une demi-heure.

Sur ces mots, je m'écarte et me rends à la librairie voir les livres qui s'y trouve, laissant les deux autres tout seul.

Je regarde, mais décide de ne rien acheter. Il ne reste pas beaucoup d'argent après avoir acheté le linge de Reno. Le reste de l'argent, je vais le garder pour quelque chose de plus important que des livres.

Je flâne pendant une quinzaine de minute avant d'aller attendre mes deux amis…

Deux amis, c'est beaucoup dire. Disons une amie et un être encombrant que je dois surveiller pour ne pas qu'il fasse de gaffe…

Tous les deux sont assis sur le banc ou Chloé et moi on était assises avant de se séparer. Reno tient un paquet dans ses mains, et je me demande bien qu'est-ce que ça peut être. Je questionne Chlo du regard, mais elle hausse les épaules.

Je regarde ma montre.

- On devrait sortir pour attendre, Nigel ! Il n'est pas trop patient, et il est mieux de ne pas trop le faire attendre.

Le temps a passé vite. Ben oui ! Ça fait déjà presque deux heures qu'on magazine.

Nous allons à la sortie et des yeux, je cherche l'auto de Nigel. Je le vois stationner pas trop loin de nous et nous nous rendons à sa rencontre. On entre tous les trois à l'intérieur du véhicule. Nigel démarre.

- Ah ! Heu…Sonia, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Je me tourne vers Reno qui me tend le paquet qu'il tient à la main.

- Pour moi ! C'est vraiment gentil !

Je lui adresse un sourire et prend le sac qu'il me tend.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite ? Me demande Reno, impatient que j'ouvre mon cadeau.

Je sors un paquet enveloppé qui se trouve dans le sac et je le déballe. J'ouvre grand les yeux, incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Nigel jette un regard à mon ''cadeau''.

- Pour un cadeau, celui-ci en est tout un. Vous allez bien vous amuser toi et ton petit ami.

- Ce rouquin n'est pas mon petit ami. J'ai plus de goûts que ça tout de même. Je ne suis pas tombée si bas que ça…

- Ben voyons ! Il t'offre ce genre de cadeau, mais il n'a rien entre-vous que de l'amitié ? Essaie quelque chose d'autre, So.

- Dit quelque chose Reno.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Comme ça la prochaine fois que tu vas venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, tu pourrais mettre ce beau petit déshabillé !

J'ai envie de le frapper ! Ça me démange tellement ! Je baisse mes yeux sur son ''cadeau'' qui n'est pas autre chose qu'un déshabillé rouge. Celui qui avait attirer son attention dans le magasin. Il a vraiment osé ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Et Chloé qui rie à l'arrière… Non, vraiment ! Trop c'est trop !

Nigel nous dépose devant la maison de mon ex-amie et nous descendons. Avec un grand rire après une remarque stupide sur le ''cadeau'' de Reno, il s'en va. Je me tourne vers les deux autres qui me regardent, moqueurs.

- TU N'ES PLUS MON AMIE ! ET TOI, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR !

- Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu devrais aller l'essayer pour voir s'il te va bien. Et si tu as besoin d'un avis, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne de ces deux-la. Chloé me court après.

- Attends, So ! Ne m'en veux pas, Reno voulait te faire un cadeau et il voulait tellement t'offrir ce… heu… ce vêtement.

Elle pouffe de rire en disant les deux derniers mots.

- Non, mais… ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il fait tout pour me mettre en colère. Il ne peut pas être sérieux une minute… Déjà que toute cette histoire est compliquée, il ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Nous restons silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Oublions cette histoire ! Lui dis-je avec un pauvre sourire. Pareil, je dois y aller. Je commence à avoir faim.

- Moi, je dois me préparer pour mon travail, fait-elle avec une grimace.

Reno s'approche de nous en se grattant la tête.

- Moi aussi j'ai faim. On y va.

Sans m'attendre, il marche dans la direction de ma maison, et après un salut à Chloé, je le suis en grommelant tout bas.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je rentre dans la maison, suivit de Reno qui salut tout le monde qui se trouve dans le salon, devant la télévision. Reno amène son regarde sur la TV et suit les mouvements des personnages qui se battent dans le film. Je force Reno à s'asseoir à la table et je lui prépare quelque chose à manger. Silencieusement, on mange. Je jette un regard aux paquets que j'ai laissé devant la porte, et je foudroie Reno du regard quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a offert. Lui, il regarde la télé en mangeant.

- Cet après-midi, je dois aller voir Chloé, à son travail, mais toi tu restes ici. Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre et tu écouteras des films. Et pas de discussions !

Reno me jette un regard, surpris et il se penche vers un bébé minou qui se frotte à sa jambe.

J'oubliais un petit détail. Chez moi, il y a beaucoup quatre chats dont trois femelles. Deux d'entre elles ont des bébés minous tout mignons. Et j'ai un autre animal. Un beau gros pitou qui aime beaucoup jouer…

Reno prend le chaton se trouvant à ses pieds et il s'amuse un peu avec lui. Le minou s'installe sur lui et reste tranquille un moment.

- Je ne discuterai pas, Soda !

Il me fit un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Moi, j'éclate de rire en prenant le bébé minou dans mes bras.

- Gentil minou ! Lui dis-je en le flattant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Bien sûre que si ! C'est à mourir de rire !

Pour une fois que je peux rire de lui, il faut bien que j'en profite.

Mon regard amusé glisse vers le pantalon du rouquin qui est trempé. Le bébé a fait pipi sur le beau roux qui se lève pour aller se changer.

- Ton linge de rechange est dans ce sac, lui dis-je avec du rire dans la voix en pointant un des sacs que j'ai ramené avec moi, devant la porte.

* * *

_Merci Coldbreath, tes commentaires me font chaud a coeur._

_Mais Kalisca, comment à tu deviné? ok, c'était prvisible, je l'avoue..._

_Merci Nmfrter, c'est gentil de ta part._

_Donc, laissez des reviews, l'été est arrivé, vous avez le temps! Au prochain chapitre!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je marche depuis une demi-heure pour me rendre au travail de Chloé. Celle-ci travaille à une place ou Reno ne doit pas aller a aucun pris. Son travail consiste à faire en sorte que rien ne vienne gâcher un concours. Mais pas n'importe quel concours. C'est un concours de la personne la mieux déguiser et qui fait le mieux le rôle de son personnage. Et la raison que je ne veux pas que Reno vienne avec moi, c'est que les personnages vont être déguisées en personnages de Final Fantasy 7.

Juste imaginer Reno dans cet endroit me donne des sueurs froides…

J'entre dans la grande bâtisse ou le concours a lieux et aussitôt, je vois Chloé. Je dois me forcer pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pauvre elle ! Elle est déguisée en un des personnages qu'elle aime le moins. Elle porte une robe rose et ses cheveux tressés sont retenus par un ruban rose.

Aeris !

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me fait une grimace en me pointant la robe qu'elle porte. Autour de nous s'y trouve pleins de Sephiroth, de Cloud, de Tifa et quelques Kadaj. Les autres personnages sont limités en nombre.

Je souris à Chloé et je lui fais signe d'avancer. Elle fait un pas vers moi et s'arrête d'un coup, la bouche ouverte.

Interloquée par son expression, je me tourne pour voir ce qui attire ainsi son attention. Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Non ! Pas ça ! Pitié !

Ben oui ! Fallait que ça arrive.

- Il n'est pas capable d'écouter, celui-la. Comment Rufus peut bien faire pour le supporter ?

Je suis prise de panique. Reno a son regard fixé sur un des Sephiroth. Il s'est changé. Il porte sa chemise blanche et je trouve qu'elle lui fait bien avec son nouveau pantalon noir. Mais il peut porter n'importe quoi, il a toujours du style dans tous les vêtements qu'il porte.

Il s'approche de celui qu'il pense être son ennemi en longue enjamber et lui prend le bras. J'essaie de m'approcher mais avec toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la place, ça s'avère un peu difficile.

- Ça ne marchera pas, Sephiroth. Tu as beau avoir voulu déguiser pleins de personnes pour nous tromper…

- Quoi ?

Je vois l'homme déguisé en Sephiroth regarder avec incrédulité Reno.

- Avec tes cheveux longs, tu m'as toujours fait penser à une fille.

Je m'approche pour m'arrêter juste derrière Reno et je lui mets une main sur l'épaule. Il fait un mouvement si brusque que je le lâche.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Cloud n'est pas la pour faire ton portrait, mais je vais le remplacer avec plaisir.

- Vraiment ? dit l'autre avec un rire dans la voix.

Il pense sûrement que c'est quelqu'un qui joue son rôle de Reno au sérieux.

Je ne sens pas Chloé s'approcher de moi tellement je suis suspendue a la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux, abasourdis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne un petit coup dans les côtes.

- Il faut le faire partir d'ici… Pourquoi tu l'as amené ?

Je lui réponds sans lâcher Reno des yeux.

- Il m'a suivi, nuance !

Au même instant, on entend une voix au micro.

- Nous allons maintenant donner le prix au meilleur acteur.

- Je vais te tuer, Sephiroth ! Lance Reno.

Ses yeux ce fixent sur quelqu'un d'autre se trouvant dans la salle…

- Patron ! s'écrie-t-il en voyant la réplique de Rufus. Je vais vous débarrasser de cette énergumène.

Je suis gêné en remarquant que tout le monde regarde la scène.

- Je quoi que nous avons notre gagnant ! s'exclame l'homme au micro. Venez ici, monsieur.

Reno ne semble pas l'entendre. Il tient toujours le faux Sephiroth. Encore une fois, je m'approche de lui, et je me place à ses côtés. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et tourne sa figure vers moi. Il me laisse faire.

J'approche mon visage du sien.

- Suis-moi ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le vrai.

A regret, il lâche le pauvre Sephy en me fixant toujours dans les yeux.

- Reno ! Reno ! Reno !

Moi qui voulais partir en douce avec mon beau roux, je pense que c'est perdu d'avance, car le public le réclame. La foule nous sépare et exige que Reno aille à la rencontre de l'homme qui parle au micro.

- Alors, voici notre gagnant…

Il donne une enveloppe à Reno qui le regarde, indécis.

- Et maintenant, quel est votre nom ? Poursuit l'homme.

- Reno !

- Oui, je sais, mais votre vrai nom ? Quel est-il ?

- Reno !

Je tasse les gens devant moi pour me trouver face à Reno et je lui fais signe de venir à ma rencontre. Il me voit, car il s'avance vers moi et ensemble, nous sortons prendre l'air.

- J'comprends rien ! dit-il avec un air malheureux.

Lui toujours pleins de vie, a maintenant l'air d'un petit garçon perdu.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer dans quelques temps. Mais pas tout de suite.

Je décide de changer de sujet.

- Qu'as-tu gagné ?

Reno ouvre l'enveloppe, et tous les deux on regarde, curieux. Son prix est de l'argent comptant.

- Tu devrais le cacher dans ta poche de pantalon pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Allez, fais-moi un beau sourire !

Ça fait trop bizarre de le voir comme ça, sans son sourire qui m'énerve et ses yeux moqueurs qui me rendent inquiètes. Mais quand je vois un sourire errer sur ces lèvres, je sens un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres.

- Ça te dirait d'aller gaspiller un peu ton argent. J'connais une bonne place pour ça. Et je suis sûre que tu vas aimer.

Je suis prête à tout pour retrouver le Reno que je connais, même s'il m'exaspère. Tout, mais pas cet air perdu sur son beau visage. Je veux qu'il redevienne complètement l'homme qui ne prend rien aux sérieux et qui fait toujours des blagues plates, car l'homme que j'ai devant moi, je ne le connais pas et je sens quelque chose en moi qui me fait peur quand je le vois ainsi vulnérable…

XxxX

Je suis maintenant assise à une table avec Reno.

On attend Chloé. J'ai ma deuxième bière devant moi. Reno, lui, a déjà bu trois shooter, et il est à sa troisième bière. A sa première bière, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais goûté à ça, mais a ce que je vois, il n'a pas l'air de détester.

Chloé apparaît enfin dans le bar et elle nous rejoint. Elle regarde les bières sur la table, mais ne dit pas un mot.

- J'ai appelé chez Marie.

Je me penche vers elle.

- Et ?

- Elle n'était pas chez elle. Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle était avec un garçon et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle allait revenir. Un garçon qui avait l'air un peu bizarre. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air vieux, mais qu'il avait des cheveux gris et qu'il était habillé en vêtement de cuir.

Avec un garçon ? Les cheveux gris, les vêtements de cuir ? Sûrement Kadaj… Je m'assis plus confortablement sur ma chaise et je réfléchis aux conséquences que peut engendrer la présence de ce jeune psychopathe, dans notre monde.

Ben c'est vrai. Kadaj a beau être encore un enfant en quelques sortes, c'est quand même un vrai psychopathe.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Reno qui finit sa bière. Il se lève pour aller en chercher une autre. S'il continue a ce rythme, il va tomber soûl dans pas long…

- A quoi tu penses, So ?

- Maintenant, je suis sûre que Kadaj est bien dans notre monde. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est en parie de ma faute s'il est dans notre monde et si l'envie le démange de détruire notre monde ? On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête et je n'aime pas ça. Et si tout est détruit, ce sera de ma faute…

Reno revient. Je sens sa présence, mais je suis trop perdue dans mes pensées pour lui accorder un seul regard. Je ne peux pas dire comment de temps je reste ainsi, mais quand je reviens a la réalité, Reno n'est plus à notre table.

- Ou est-il encore passé ?

Chloé me pointe du doigt l'endroit ou Reno est. Et ce que je vois, je n'aime pas trop.

Il est assis à une autre table, près d'une fille qui le colle un peu trop à mon goût, mais avec colère, je vois qu'il ne fait rien pour la décoller. Au contraire, il a l'air d'apprécier. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un signe de tête avant de se détourner.

- Quel dragueur ! Il ne peut pas avoir plus de retenue. Et elle, elle ne peut pas se décoller un peu. On dirait un pot de colle.

Je ne le regarde plus.

- C'est indécent ! Qu'ils aillent dans une chambre au lieu de se donner en spectacle. De peu et on dirait qu'ils vont se mettre a l'action sur la table elle et l'abruti.

- Reno est un dragueur de première et tu le sais. Il aime choquer.

- J'ai envie d'une autre bière, je reviens.

Cet imbécile est vraiment abject et il n'a aucun respect des filles. C'est lamentable ! Cet amateur de femmes est pitoyable et il devrait apprendre à se brancher. Décourageant ! J'aime mieux ne plus penser ce nigaud.

Je vais commander une Budweiser quand quelqu'un me tape l'épaule. Je me tourne vers Nigel et je lui adresse un beau sourire. Il me pointe la table ou Reno est avec une fille.

- De problèmes avec ton copain ?

J'explose.

- IL N'EST PAS MON COPAIN !!! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDRE. EST-CE QUE JE DOIS PARLER CHINOIS POUR QUE TU M'ÉCOUTES ENFIN ?

- Désolé…

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas a te parler comme ça.

Je m'en vais rejoindre Chloé. Assise, je me prends la tête entre les mains.

- Il va me rendre folle

- Qui ça ? Nigel ?

- Non ! L'autre niaiseux, le crétin qui drague tout ce qui bouge et qui n'a aucune retenue. Celui qui est en train de me rendre folle !

Chloé a un petit sourire amusé.

Je m'oblige à ne pas regarder dans la direction du rouquin. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, c'est sa vie de toute façon.

XxxX

Je suis rendue à ma quatrième bière. Je n'ai toujours pas regardé dans la direction du Don Juan sans vergogne

. Je me lève et tout commence à tourner autour de moi.

Je sais ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu, mais mon problème, c'est que sans m'en rendre compte, je bois trop vite, et ça me rend vite malade. Et le plus pire, c'est que je n'apprends jamais de cette erreur.

Je pose une main à ma tête et réprime un gémissement.

Deux bras enserrent ma taille, je me raidis.

- Je te reconduis chez toi. Allez viens.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Nigel se séparer de moi un cour instant pour me donner sa veste qu'il me met sur les épaules. Après, une main autour de mes épaules, nous sortons après avoir dit au revoir à Chloé.

Moi de mon côté, j'ignore l'hérisson que j'ai arrêté de surveiller depuis ma deuxième bière. S'il veut se rendre ridicule, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. Mais qu'il n'essaie pas de me faire du charme après avoir passé cette soirée avec cette fille.

- On va marcher un peu ! Ça va te faire du bien, dit Nigel.

Et il a raison. Il me connaît tellement bien. L'air frais sur mon visage me redonne des couleurs. On va s'asseoir sur la pelouse de ma cour.

- Alors, comme ça, ce gars n'est pas avec toi… Je suis content, car ce n'est pas le gars qu'il te faut. Tu mérites mieux…

- Tu as sacrément raison. Je mérite beaucoup mieux que lui. Et toi, tu es beaucoup mieux que cet abruti.

Nigel dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et je lui donne un rapide baiser a mon tour, mais sur la bouche.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ex et m'endors aussitôt.

Je me réveille en sentant des bras me prendre dans ses bras et en entendant des voix. Je me blottis plus confortablement en mettant mes mains autour du cou de la personne qui m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et sens une odeur que je connais, mais je ne peux me rappeler ou je l'ai déjà sentie.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, et je vois que c'est Reno qui me porte dans ses bras. Je lui donne de petits becs dans le cou.

Arrivé devant ma chambre, il me dépose sur le lit et s'en va.

Je veux le retenir, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour l'appeler et a peine a-t-il quitté la chambre que je m'endors.

Un poids à mes côtés me sort de mon sommeil. Il fait noir, mais je me sens observé. Mes yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, je reconnais Reno qui m'observe.

Il se penche vers moi.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai pensé que tu dormirais mieux avec un pyjamas qu'habillé. Alors ? Tu veux te changer ? J'ai trouvé un pyjama.

- Nah ! Laisse-moi dormir te plait.

- Je vais te laisser après que tu aies mise cette chemise. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes tiroirs.

- Tourne-toi ! Et ne triches pas.

Je m'assis sur le lit, me déshabille et met la chemise qu'il m'a apportée. Arrivée au bouton, j'ai de la difficulté à les mettre dans les trous.

- Reno… j'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plait.

Le rouquin s'approche de moi et m'aide a boutonné les boutons. Il laisse les deux du haut déboutonné.

Je le remercie de m'avoir aidé et je me recouche sur mon lit.

Je sens mon cerveau encore embrumé par l'alcool, et je suis incapable de bouger. Mes membres sont lourds et ma bouche pâteuse. Moi et l'alcool ça fait deux. À ne pas oublier ! Et sans rien dire d'avantage, je me rendors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Des pépiements d'oiseaux me réveillent d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je suis seule dans la chambre. En me jetant un coup d'œil, je remarque que je portes la chemise blanche que Reno avait a son arrivé dans mon monde. C'est tellement attentionné de sa part.

Je me frotte les yeux et m'étire pour bien me réveiller, mais un haut le cœur me prend. Je me lève pour descendre à toute vitesse l'escalier et me diriger vers la chambre de bain.

J'entends quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

- Sonia, ça va ? Me demande la voix de ma mère.

- Nah… J'suis malade.

Les pas de ma mère s'éloignent.

Quand je vais un peu mieux, je retourne dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit en me tenant le ventre.

Ma mère vient me voir et m'apporte un bol, juste aux cas où que je n'aie pas le temps de descendre l'escalier.

J'essaie de me reposer, mais sans grand succès. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me rendormir, mais rien n'y fait. Je dois rester éveiller avec ma souffrance. (Nda : Je sais que c'est exagéré quand je parle de souffrance, mais c'est la vie).

Je me lève avec précaution, mets un DVD et commencer a écouter le film. Le sommeil m'emmène, peu a peu dans les bras de Morphée.

XxxX 

_Autour de moi, tout est noir. Je ne vois rien que l'obscurité qui m'entoure. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit ou je suis. J'ai froid. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. J'essaie de bouger, mais j'en suis incapable, comme si j'étais paralysée. Je sens une grande douleur au cœur. Un gémissement sort de mes lèvres. La douleur s'atténue. _

_Je ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. _

_Je ne suis plus dans l'obscurité. Au contraire, une lumière blanche se trouve devant moi. J'essaie encore une fois de bouger et je réussis. Je m'approche de la lumière._

_- Où suis-je ?_

_- Tu es chez toi._

_- Chez moi ?_

_- Oui, tu es en toi. Tu as ta part d'obscurité et ta part de lumière. Tu es ici, parce que je l'ai décidé. Heureusement, que ta bonté est plus forte que ta haine… Je te sens perdue. Et tu aimerais trouver la réponse de ce que tu dois faire. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien décider à ta place. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'écouter ton cœur et avoir confiance en ton gardien qui veille sur toi, car il ne te laissera pas tomber._

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- Tu es pus forte que tu peux le penser, et tu comprendras plus tard… Écoute-moi…_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter cette lumière qui me parle. Le son de sa voix douce me fait du bien et je sens une chaleur monter en moi…_

_Qui est-elle ? Elle dit qu'elle est en moi…, mais je ne comprends pas plus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sens qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal. J'attends la suite avec impatience, mais tout à coup, une ombre noire s'approche de la lumière qui disparaît. Je me sens tellement perdue. L'ombre s'approche de moi et je l'entends rire._

_- J'ai trouvé ta faiblesse… Tu ne pourras pas vaincre la noirceur qui va s'emparer de toi… tu vas être rien d'Autre que Mon pantin… _

_L'ombre s'approche de moi. Je recule… Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche…_

_XxxX_

J'entends un cri. Je ne sais pas tout de suite d'où il vient. Ça me prend quelques temps pour que je sache que c'est le mien. Ce cri sort de ma bouche et je ne peux pas me taire. Je ne contrôle pas ce cri…

- Reno !

Je cris ce nom, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi… Je cri ce nom, parce que j'aime le prononcer. Je cris ce nom, parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Je cris ce nom, car j'ai besoin de sa présence près de moi. Je cris ce nom parce qu'il me réconforte.

Des bras qui m'entourent.

Je sens des bras qui m'entourent et me chuchotent des mots à l'oreille. Je me colle à la chaleur du corps qui me tient dans ses bras. Je recherche la chaleur dans laquelle je réussi à oublier ma peur que m'a causé l'ombre de mon cauchemar.

Je sens l'odeur de Reno. Son odeur qui me sécurise. Son odeur que je respire a pleins poumons. Son odeur que j'aime tellement.

Je mets mes mains autour de son cou et je reste ainsi, ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'entends son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et je me sens mieux à entendre ce cœur qui bat contre mon oreille.

- Ne me laisse pas seule. Reste près de moi…

Je murmure ces mots tellement bas que je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu. Mais je pense que oui, car il s'étend sur le lit, sans me lâcher.

Nous restons ainsi peut-être une heure. Peut-être moins ou peut-être plus, je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis tellement bien contre lui que j'aurais pu rester ainsi encore longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de mon beau roux de rester sans rien faire pendant trop longtemps.

Déjà qu'en y repensant, je suis assez surprise de l'attention qu'il me porte en ce moment. Lui l'excité qui a l'air de rien prendre au sérieux… Mais après tout, c'est ce qui fait son charme…

XxxX

Il est maintenant 21 :30. Dehors, il fait noir et la lune est pleine et il y a pleins d'étoiles dans le ciel. Il y a petit vent frais. J'ai toujours aimé les nuits étoilés. Je trouve que ça fait un peu romantique. Quand je marche dehors et qu'il y a des étoiles, je regarde le ciel en marchant. Et c'est ce que je fais en ce moment en me rendant chez moi.

Depuis ce matin, je suis resté couché dans ma chambre. Maintenant je vais un peu mieux, et je me suis décidée à aller faire un petit tour dehors pour prendre un peu d'air frais et ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Jetant un dernier regard aux étoiles et à la lune, j'ouvre la porte de la maison et entre à l'intérieur. Je me rends dans ma chambre. Sans jeter un coup d'œil a Reno qui joue avec mon ordinateur, j'enlève mes pantalons et me rend illico presto en dessous des couvertures. Je porte encore sa chemise qu'il m'a prêtée si gentiment et que j'ai gardée sur moi pendant ma marche nocturne.

Maintenant bien installé dans mon lit, je regarde Reno placé devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cet après-midi, malgré e fait que je n'allais pas très bien, je lui ai appris à s'en servir avec internet. Car bien sûre, dans son monde, il ne connaît pas ça. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé ou il en était, il regardait des photos d'autos.

Décourageant !

Je le vois éteindre l'ordinateur vers 23 :45 et s'approcher de moi.

- Je peux mettre un film à la télévision.

- Oui, oui, bien sûre. Fais comme chez toi !

- Je vais allez voir en bas. J'ai vu un film qui a l'air intéressant.

Il disparaît quelques minutes et réparait. Je me tourne vers le mur, mets ma tête sous la couverture.

- Tu es mieux de ne pas mettre le volume trop fort. Je suis fatiguée moi !

Oui, vous avez deviné. Le rouquin et moi, on partage ma chambre, mais pas de fausse idée. C'est cent pour cent platonique. Comme si je pourrais avoir une attirance pour Reno ! Je ne suis pas encore tombée sur la tête.

Je sens Reno s'asseoir sur le lit pour écouter le film qu'il a mis. Je me laisse aller à écouter la musique du film.

Et quel film !

Un de mes préférés. Par la musique, je sais qu'il a mis le film d'Advent Children. Quel saut il va faire quand il va se reconnaître dans la télé. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres avant de retrouver toute ma tête.

Je m'assis droite dans le lit en écartant la couverte. Je prie pour que je me trompe. Il n'a pas pu mettre le film que je pense qu'il a mis. Mon regard se porte sur l'écran et sur Reno qui regarde intensément le film.

Je me lève à toute vitesse et je vais éteindre la télé et le DVD.

Je lui tourne le dos. C'est fait, je suis carrément dans le pétrin. Et comment je vais lui expliquer ça, moi ?

- C'est moi ou cet homme ressemble à Cloud et les trois autres sont Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz ?

- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. Je voulais t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

- Je t'écoute. Et je veux la vérité cette fosi-ci.

Je m'assis dans le lit, à côté de Reno et lui prends les mains. Je reste silencieuse un moment. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Disons que ici, tu es… heu, non… tu n'es pas…

Comment expliquer qu'ici, il n'existe pas…

- Le film dont tu as vu quelques bouts, est votre vie… C'est un peu comme si vous vous étiez fait filmer sans que vous le sachiez.

- C'est impossible.

- Ici, tu n'es pas vraiment réelle. Tu es un personnage comme tu viens de voir à la télé. Tu as déjà entendu parler de monde parallèle ?

- Un peu, mais je n'y crois pas.

- Tu devrais… Ici, tu n'existes pas et chez toi, c'est moi qui n'existe pas, car nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Ici, tu es un personnage de jeux vidéo. Attends une minute. Ne bouge pas !

Je me lève pour allez chercher le jeux de Final Fantasy 7 qui se trouve dans la chambre de mon petit frère et je le lui apporte.

Je lui tends le jeu et il regarde attentivement le coffret.

- J'ne suis pas vivant si je comprends bien ?

Je lui adresse un petit sourire avant de lui donner un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

- Bien sûre que tu es vivant.

Je prends sa main et la porte à mon cœur pour le lui faire sentir et après, j'amène sa main à son propre cœur.

- Saches que malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, tu es bel et bien vivant. La preuve est que ton coeur bat.

Je le serre dans mes bras.

Ce qu'il a appris doit le tourmenter. Je passe ma main dans ces beaux cheveux d'hérissons. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Mais c'est peut être mieux. Ainsi, il connaît enfin la vérité sur notre monde et le sien.

XxxX

L'heure du souper approche et mon mal de cœur que j'Avais hier, n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Je meurs de faim. Et ce soir, c'est Reno qui fait le souper. Il a offert à ma mère de se reposer pendant qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Je descends l'escalier pour me rendre à la cuisine et m'asseoir sur une chaise. Reno me tourne le dos et il est devant un chaudron. Il est en train de faire une soupe. Nathaniel descend les marches avec sa blonde et ils prennent place autour de la table, suivit de mon père et de ma mère qui sort de leur chambre.

Je me lève pour aller prendre les bols dans l'armoire et je les amène près de mon rouquin qui me fait un beau sourire. Il est trop craquant comme ça !!!

Il verse la soupe dans les bols et moi j'en pose un devant chaque personne. Quand tout le monde a une soupe devant lui, Reno vient s'asseoir a mes côtés et on commence à manger.

Reno est nulle en cuisine ! Beurk ! C'est quoi cette chose infect !? Ce n'est pas mangeable ! Ça goûte… ça goûte…

Beurk !

Ça a le goût d'un coulis venant des restitués d'un animal quelconque.

Fixant la soupe, je regarde la texture. Ça a une apparence d'un coulis aux fraises, mais la couleur est celle de la substance de renvoyé d'un chien avec des vers. La senteur, ben je n'en parlerai pas trop, car elle est infecte. C'est le genre de senteur qui vient tout droit d'un boldthing que ce serve les fermiers pour étendre leurs engrais.

Je recrache la soupe dans mon bol en m'essuyant la bouche et a ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule a qui cette soupe fait le même effet. Nathaniel boit goulûment de l'eau pur enlever le goût, ma belle-sœur court jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ma mère s'oblige à avaler et mon père se lève pour se rendre au lavabo. Reno, quant à lui, il fait une grimace en goûtant à sa soupe pas mangeable.

- Je… Je crois que j'ai manqué la soupe, dit-il à la ronde.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, répond ma mère.

- On apprend de nos erreurs, dis-je à mon tour en éloignant le bol de soupe de moi.

Mais tout de même, c'est quelque chose de manquer une soupe. Ce n'est pas a la porté de tout le monde d'être si nulle que ça en cuisine. Je sens qu'on va en faire des gorges chaudes pendant longtemps. Pauvre Reno, il va se faire agacer pendant une bon bout de temps.

XxxX

Main dans la main, nous marchons pour aller à la rencontre de Chloé qui nous attend au parc. Nous nous sommes donnés ce lieu comme point de rencontre. Nous sommes silencieux. Reno pense sûrement à ce qu'il avait découvert sur mon monde et le sien et a la deuxième gaffe qu'il a fait ce matin.

Pour se faire pardonner de son souper raté de hier, monsieur le Turk s'est présenté pour faire la vaisselle. Ila lavé les chaudrons sans trop de problème. Et il a mis les assiettes et les verres dans le lave-vaisselle. Mais il n'a pas pensé à demander des instructions.

Quelques temps plus tard, du savon sortait du lave-vaisselle pour couler sur le plancher. Ça n'a pas pris de temps avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Reno avait mis tout le savon liquide qui restait dans la machine à laver. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il restait un peu plus que la moitié du produit dans la bouteille de savon a vaisselle.

Sacré Reno ! Il est quelqu'un ! Et je n'oublierai pas de sitôt la face déconfite qu'il avait en regardant ce que son erreur avait entraîné.

En y repensant, je m'oblige a ne pas sourire, mais un rire étouffé sort de ma bouche. Reno se tourne vers moi.

- J'ai compris, So ! N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. Et n'en parle pas a Chloé s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre qui rie de moi.

Habillé de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise verte, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'il a du style. Je trouve que sa chemise verte lui fait bien et va avec ses beaux yeux vert gris. Je regarde son profil en marchant à ses côtés. Il est trop mimi…

- Lâche-moi, Michael !

La voix de Chloé retenti jusqu'à nous.

- Arrête, j'ai peur ! Retentit une autre voix, moqueuse.

Nous commençons à marcher plus vite et nous nous arrêtons à quelques mètres de Chloé.

Celle-ci est entourée d'une gang de gars. Ils sont tous en bicycle. Un d'entre eux est dans le cercle, devant Chloé. La roue de son bicycle est posée sur sa jambe.

- Il y a un problème ? demande Reno en lâchant ma main pour avancer.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, répond le gars qui martyrise Chlo.

- Vraiment…

- Tu vas-tu foutre le camp tête de carotte ?

Je m'approche du groupe.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? Le respect ça existe je te ferai remarquer !

- Pas toi en plus… Allez-vous en !

Sur les lèvres de Reno, je vois un sourire moqueur.

- C'est la première fois que je me fais appelé comme ça… Mais à ta place, je m'excuserais. Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…

Le garçon se détourne pour enlever la roue de son bicycle de sur Chloé. Il débarque de son bike et s'approche du rouquin.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Dégage !

- Ah ! Mais de ce que je vois, ce garçon n'a rien dans sa petite tête ! dit-il moqueur en faisant un geste avec son index sur sa tête pas mal comme qu'il fait dans le film.

Il a tellement l'air baveux et arrogant en ce moment. C'est bien le Reno qu'on connaît en regardant le film d'Advent Children.

D'un geste vif, il prend Michael par le cou et l'approche de lui. Les pieds de l'adolescent ne touche plus le sol. Je le vois le lancer sur l'asphalte. Michael roule pour s'arrêter sur le ventre. Il se relève avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Attaquez le !

Les garçons qui entouraient Chloé un peu plus tôt sont maintenant debout et ils s'approchent de Reno. Ils essaient de le frapper, mais sans succès.

Reno est rapide et il donne des coups de pieds et de poings à toute vitesse. Ça ne prend pas de temps pour qu'ils reprennent leurs bicycles et s'en aillent, laissant leur leader tout seul.

Reno s'approche de Michael, le prend par le col de son chandail, le cogne contre la clôture derrière lui et le retient. Envoyant son poing dans le ventre de son adversaire, son ennemi perd le souffle. Il essaie de faire lâcher prise à Reno, mais sans succès.

Celui-ci le prend à la gorge et serre un peu.

- S'il vous plait… Lâchez-moi !

- Que je ne t'y reprenne plus… Si tu veux te battre, prends-toi en a quelqu'un de ta taille. Et maintenant fais tes excuses.

Michael se tourne vers Chloé.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Chloé. Je ne le ferai plus. Pardonne-moi !

- Maintenant, enlève tes pantalons.

- Quoi ? Enlever mes pantalons ?

- Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur d'avoir affaire a un sourd. Je suis content de m'être trompé. Et en passant, j'attends toujours…

Avec fébrilité, Michael enlève son pantalon qu'il laisse par terre. Il est maintenant en boxer, et je trouve ça dommage de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Après le pantalon, Reno lui ordonna d'enlever son chandail. Ce qu'il fait lentement.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu prends cette fille comme souffre douleur.

- Je… je l'aime et elle ne veut rien savoir de moi, répond-t-il en sanglotant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Reno recule pour s'éloigner du jeune ennemi de mon amie…, et il regarde sa chemise.

- Ah, non ! Elle est toute fripée…

Il lance un regard noir à Michael.

- À cause de toi, regarde de quoi a l'air ma chemise neuve ! Déguerpis avant que je te fasse payer ta venue au monde !

Michael s'en va sans demander son reste et en laissant ces vêtements pas terre. C'est vraiment chic de le voir courir en boxer et soulier. Des boxer avec des petits cœurs roses !!! Mon hérisson roux s'approche de mon amie.

- Tu devrais te trouver un homme pour te protéger. Je pourrais te présenter mon amie. Il s'appelle Rude. Il n'est pas trop patient, mais…

- Je sais qui est Rude et tu dis qu'il n'est pas patient ? S'exclame Chloé.

Chloé me jette un regard et on se regarde un instant. Toutes les deux, on se comprend. Moi pour ma part, je trouve Rude assez patient pour supporter celui qui n'arrête pas de briser ses lunettes et qui fait maladresse sur maladresse.

- Je le connais, et il n'est pas si patient… Il me crie souvent après… Comme Rufus… et sans aucune raison quelques fois.

- Ça se comprend…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, So ?

Dans ses yeux s'allume une lueur espiègle.

- Je parlais toute seule.

Reno se tourne de nouveau vers Chloé.

- Merci, Reno, mais… Rude a l'air bien gentil, mais ce n'est pas mon genre… J'aime plus le genre mystérieux…

En disant ses mots, c'est de peu qu'il n'y ait pas de petits cœurs qui apparaissent dans ses yeux… Et je devine très bien de qui elle parle.

- Ah ! J'en connais un… Il n'est pas beaucoup sociable… Pas comme moi !..., mais beaucoup de filles le trouvent mystérieux. J'imagine que tu sais de qui il s'agit. Il s'appelle Vincent Valentine.

- VINNIE !!! S'exclame en un cri Chloé qui a maintenant l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

Reno me jette un regard incrédule face à l'expression de Chloé…

- De pas beaucoup et la bave coule, hein ? dit-il, surpris.

Je laisse échapper un rire, incapable de m'arrêter.

Reno se place devant Chloé et passe sa main devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir. Elle secoue la tête comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nos regards, à Reno et à moi se croisent.

- On se comprend ! Dis-je. Chloé…. Je… je pense savoir quoi faire… je vais aller retrouver Marie… Pas tout de suite, mais très bientôt. Le temps presse.

- Mais si Kadaj est là… ?

- C'est un risque à prendre. Dans quelques jours, je vais essayer de retourner dans son monde, mais pas toute seule…

- Je viens avec toi !

- Ça pourra être dangereux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. On ne sait pas ce qui va arriver…

- N'aie pas peur… Reno va me protéger, hein Reno ?

- Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre… Peut-être à Rude, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il est assez gentil sous ses airs de brutes. Et en plus je ne pense pas avoir le temps de te protéger, car j'aurai déjà quelqu'un à surveiller, finit-il en me lançant un regard.

Je les laisse parler.

Je fixe Reno intensément et admire la beauté de son beau visage encore jeune. Je pense que je commence à m'accrocher a lui… Ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée, car il doit retourner dans son monde et quand tout va être finie, moi je vais retrouver mon monde a moi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Pendant les deux jours suivants, aucun rêve ne vint me tourmenter. Les journées passaient vites. La journée, Reno me montrait des prises de combat et il trouvait que j'apprenais vite. On profitait l'un de l'autre. Et on s'amusait beaucoup en ayant des conversations sans buts. On parle de n'importe quoi et même de tatoo. Je me rappelle de ami première journée d'entraînement. On se reposait, assis sur les marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée de ma maison.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des tatoo dans ta figure ? Lui ais-je demander, curieuse.

- Tu as de ces questions. Et toi, tu n'as jamais voulu te faire tatouer.

Une question pour ne pas me répondre. Le rouquin voulait changer de sujet.

- Peut-être…

- Pour ne pas m'oublier, tu pourrais peut-être bien te faire tatouer mon nom sur toi !

- Non. Tout le monde dit toujours qu'il est mieux de ne pas se faire tatouer le nom de notre amoureux, etc.… Et tu me vois avec ton nom tatouer sur moi. Juste en voyant ton nom, je vais faire une syncope.

Je me tais une seconde.

- Ben tout cas… Je ne ferai pas tatouer le nom de mon amoureux sur moi, car ce n'est pas sûr que ça durerait toujours, même si je trouve ça romantique…

- Qu'est-ce qui est romantique ?

- Ben d'avoir le nom de celle où celui que l'on aime tatouer quelque part.

Il fait exprès pour ne rien comprendre ou quoi ?

- Tu trouves ça romantique, toi ?

- En tout cas, c'est mieux que de se faire tatouer dans la face. Tu devrais aller te regarder dans le miroir ! C'est affreux.

- Tu n'as pas de goût ! Et s'ils sont si affreux, tu n'as qu'à ne pas me regarder.

Je détourne le regard et ne le regarde plus.

En ce moment même, je repense à cette conversation et l'envie de me faire tatouer son nom me trotte un peu dans la tête…

XxxX

Le troisième soir, Reno et moi, on décide d'aller promener mon chien. Je m'habille d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une jupe noire. Reno met la laisse à mon chien et il va dehors. Je le suis. Ça va faire du bien à mon chien. Il ne va pas souvent se promener. C'est qu'il tire fort et moi quand je décide d'aller faire une promenade avec lui, c'est plus lui qui me promène, juste pour dire.

Je ris souvent en voyant Reno et le chien se battre pour savoir qui va avoir le dessus. Reno ne lâche pas prise, et surprise, je vois mon chien suivre Reno sans tirer sur sa laisse. C'est un miracle. Mon chien marche aux côtés de Reno qui m'adresse un sourire suffisant. Je lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Tout à coup, il commence à faire un peu froid. Je grelotte un peu. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vois de gros nuages gris. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir a mon avis.

- On devrait rentrer, Reno !

Il hoche la tête et on rebrousse chemin, mais la pluie éclate soudainement et très vite, je me retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je tends mon visage à la pluie avant de regarder Reno.

- J'adore la pluie.

- Moi aussi.

Mais il ne regarde pas la pluie, ni devant lui. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, mais un peu plus bas que mon visage. Je regarde ce qui retient son attention et je comprends tout de suite. Il est tellement occupé a me regardé, qu'il ne voit pas un poteau qu'il reçoit en plein front.

Bien fait pour lui et que ça lui serve de leçon. Regarder une fille comme il m'a regardé, ce n'est pa très polie. Je me détourne de lui et lui tourne le dos.

Comment ais-je plus oublier ce détail ? J'ai un chandail blanc !

En entendant Reno rire, je serre les dents, mais peu de temps après, je le sens poser quelque chose sur mes épaules. Il me prête sa chemise pour me cacher. Je me tourne vers lui pour le remercié, mais je ne dis pas un seul mot.

Reno est maintenant torse nue, et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Je commence à regarder devant moi pour ne plus regarder dans la direction du beau mec.

Rendue à la maison, ma mère nous apporte deux serviettes pour qu'on puisse nous essuyer. Après que ce fut fait, je laisse la serviette devant moi et monte dans ma chambre pour me changer. Mon chien, tout content de sa promenade, frétille de la queue et jappe.

XxxX

Je suis dans la douche et je laisse l'eau chaude me couler sur le corps. J'offre mon visage à l'eau.

Après m'être essuyé et avoir mis mon pyjama, je sors de la salle de bain et je regarde dehors. Il y fait noir. Avec un soupir je monte l'escalier pour rejoindre Reno. Je traverse la distance qui sépare le haut des marches de la porte de ma chambre.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, je regarde à l'intérieur et un sourire attendri erre sur mes lèvres en voyant Reno se coucher sur le lit, le regard fixé à l'endroit ou se trouve la télévision. Se sentant observé, le beau rouquin tourne la tête et me fixe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Un film que ton frère m'a gentiment prêté.

Je luis souris franchement et entre dans la chambre. Mais mon sourire se fige bien vite sur mes lèvres. Je regarde le film que mon frère a prêté à Reno, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas lâche un cri.

Sans un mot à Reno, je tourne les talons et je vais frapper à la porte de la chambre a mon frère. Sa blonde ouvre la porte.

- Nathaniel est la ?

Celui-ci apparaît derrière Hélène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ne sais pas l'innocent. Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai bien vu le film que tu as prêté à Reno.

- Voyons, So. C'est juste un film.

Je grince des dents et je m'en vais loin de ce frère que j'ai envie d'étriper en ce moment, et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Reno a toujours les yeux fixés sur le film. Pas n'importe quel film. C'est un film porno !!!

- tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plait.

- Ben, So ! J'suis carrément dans le film la. Relaxe un peu… Ce n'est pas du réel en tant que tel. C'est juste un film.

- RENO !

Il fait la sourde oreille et continue a regarder la télé. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je prends un oreiller, une couverte et me prépare a partir. Reno abandonne le film quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te laisse écouter ton film.

- D'accord, je vais tout arrêter dans ce cas. Pas obligé de monter sur tes grands chevaux pour une bêtise de ce genre.

XxxX

C'est le soir de la dernière journée que je compris enfin que ce que je ressentais pour le rouquin n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. Je l'aimais… Pas comme un frère… Pas comme un ami… Non, c'était plus fort que ça. Je l'aimais d'amour…. J'étais tombée amoureuse de ce dragueur de première… De cet hérisson aux cheveux roux presque rouges… De cet homme qui ne prenait pas grand-chose au sérieux.

En ce moment, assise devant mon ordinateur, les yeux perdus dans la vague, je pense à mon beau rouquin. M'échappant de mes pensées, je tourne mon regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, et je laisse échapper un cri de colère.

- RENO !!!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Mon ordi… rempli de virus…

Reno qui est couché dans mon lit, les yeux fermés sursaute.

- Quoi ?

- Rien…

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Ce n'est pas de sa faute… J'aurais dû le prévenir pour les virus…

Je me lève pour le rejoindre, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai besoin de dormir…

A l'instant ou ma tête touche l'oreiller, je m'endors.

_Je rêve à un beau roux qui me tient dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues…_

_- Ne pleure pas pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas…_

_- …._

_Je sens ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à mon cou._

_- Je t'aime, Reno…_

_Je laisse ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. _

_Les lèvres de mon beau mâle boivent mes larmes._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime So…_

J'ouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis vraiment dans les bras de Reno qui essaie de me consoler.

XxxX

Chloé, Reno et moi, on est tous les trois assis a la cantine de mon village. C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. Personne ne parle. On reste tous silencieux. Autour de nous, il y a pleins de personnes qui parlent et s'amusent entre eux. A une table se trouve Nigel qui me fait un signe de la main. Je lui en fais un à mon tour, et il vient nous rejoindre, laissant ses copains entre eux. Prenant une chaise à la table a côté de la notre, il s'assit à mes côtés.

Mettant un bras autour de mes épaules, il me donne un baiser sur la joue. Ses yeux sont inquiets. Je vois bien qu'il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, mais je ne peux pas lui en parler.

Reno se lève.

- Je vais chercher à boire.

- Apporte-moi un pepsi, lui dit Nigel.

Reno revient avec le pepsi de Nigel et son 7up. Mais a peine est-il arrivé a la table, qu'il ''s'enfarge'' dans ses souliers et le pepsi coule sur Nigel. Celui-ci sursaute.

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu.

Reno s'excuse, mais Nigel lui lance un regard noir que Reno fait semblant de ne pas voir. Je prends vite des serviettes es essaies d'essuyer les dégâts survenu sur mon ex. Reno s'offre pour aller chercher un autre pepsi et il disparaît de nouveau. Je le regarde de loin, commander une autre liqueur. Il me voit le regarder et m'adresse un petit sourire.

- Je suis tout collé maintenant, s'exclame Nigel en touchant ses vêtements. Il a un problème ton ami.

- Il n'a pas fait exprès, Nigel !

- Tu es trop crédule, petite.

Reno revient à notre table avec un verre de pepsi dans les mains, qu'il dépose devant Nigel. Celui-ci lui fait un signe de tête pour le remercier. Il prend le verre et prend une gorgée qu'il recrache aussitôt dans son verre. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Nigel fixe Reno et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux gars. C'est trop compliqué a comprendre.

- Toi, tu es tout un adversaire ! dit Nigel au rouquin en éclatant de rire.

Il retourne voir ses copains après les avoir salués. Reno s'installe confortablement sur sa chaise et du coin de l'œil, je le vois mettre une salière sur la table.

Il n'a quand même pas osé ?

Mais en regardant ses yeux brillants et son sourire taquin, je ne me fais pas d'idées. Il a vraiment osé mettre du sel dans le verre de Nigel !

XxxX

Chloé, Reno et moi, nous sommes tous les trois devant la maison de Marie. C'est le moment de vérité. La main de Reno dans la mienne me réconforte. Sa chaleur pénètre dans mon corps glacé par la peur. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte suivie des deux autres, je lève la main et frappe.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je suis incapable de bouger.

Ce n'est pas Marie qui m'a ouverte. Ni Kadaj… Mais j'aurais mieux aimé que ce soit lui. Au lieu de… de…

- Sephiroth…, laisse tomber Reno en fixant l'ex-général.

Il a toujours ses beaux cheveux longs et argentés, mais il n'est pas habillé comme à son habitude. Il ne porte pas de noire. Il a un chandail blanc, large, et des jeans amples.

- Qui voila ! On dirait bien que c'est le Turk à la tête brûlé !

- Répète un peu ça pour voir !

Je sens Reno qui s'énerve. J'aimerais lui dire de se calmer, mais je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de Sephy. Je dois lever la tête pour voir son visage. Disons qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que moi. Quelque chose de froid émane de lui. Ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens.

Un lent sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- Comme on se retrouve, So !

J'enlève mon regard de celui de Sephiroth et me tourne vers la personne qui a parlé…

- Marie…, pourquoi ?

Elle ne me répond pas. A la place, elle prend le bras de Sephy et se colle a lui. Mon ex meilleure amie, est maintenant ma pire ennemie… Ce n'est pas possible…

- Je vois que tu as amené, Chloé avec toi… Tu es sûre d'avoir choisi le bon camp.

- Oui… j'en suis sûre, dit Chloé à Marie.

Sephiroth s'avance vers nous en ne me lâchant pas des yeux, obligeant Marie a le lâcher. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas son épée à la main. Ce qui est plutôt bon signe… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avance vers moi si ce n'Est pas pour me tuer… Il veut peut-être me tuer de ses mains…

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, me dit Sephy.

Parler ? Mais de quoi ? On a rien à se dire… Lui, c'est le méchant et moi la gentille. Moi je dois l'arrêter pour ne pas qu'il détruise le monde et lui doit me contrer pour pouvoir détruire le monde. C'est assez simple à comprendre.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras pour m'amener vers lui.

A la seconde où il me touche, un froid immense me pénètre et je sens ma force me quitter. C'est un peu comme s'il inspire mon énergie. C'est une sensation bizarre que je n'aime pas. J'essaie de m'esquiver, mais il me tient le poignet avec une bonne poigne. Je lève les yeux et fixe mon regard dans le sien.

Sentant Reno se déplace derrière moi, je tends ma main toujours libre vers lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher et fouille dans ses poches. Il doit sûrement se demander ce que je peux bien faire en ce moment. Mais je ne peux pas me détourner, car je ne dois pas détourner l'attention de Sephy.

Mes mains rencontrent enfin ce que je cherche. Il faut que mon plan fonctionne.

Aussitôt que cette pensée me traverse, je sens une décharge électrique me traverser tout le corps. Le MCR de Reno est pointé sur ma jambe. Je me suis électrocuté. Ma tête commence à tourner… je ne vois que du noire autour de moi et je perds connaissance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

J'ouvre un œil et puis l'autre. J'ai mal partout. Je me sens tellement faible. Et je commence à comprendre qu'a chaque voyage, je deviens de plus en plus faible.

A mes côtés se trouve Reno et Chloé inconscients. Je ne reconnais pas la place ou l'on est. Et je ne vois Sephiroth nulle part. Je me demande bien ou on est tombé !? Et comment ça se fait que je ne vois aucune trace de cheveux gris ?

- Ça va mieux ? Me demande une voix.

Je me tourne vers celle-ci. Quelqu'un s'avance vers moi. Je reconnais Vincent. Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. J'ai encore mal à la tête. Rendue debout, ma tête tourne un peu, mais ça ne dure pas. Vincent me fixe intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vous ai trouvé tous les trois inconscients et je vous ai amené ici.

- Merci, Vincent.

Où peut bien être passé Sephiroth ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Chloé qui se lève avec difficulté. Vincent s'approche d'elle et lui tend la main à son tour. En le reconnaissant, elle lui tend la main sans cesser de le dévisager, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vinnie ! dit-elle en un murmure.

- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes jamais comme ça, So!? S'exclame Reno qui est revenu a lui-même.

Je me penche vers lui et l'aide à se relever. Chloé qui est revenue de sa surprise adresse un petit sourire tremblant a Vincent qui s'éloigne d'elle pour aller a l'écart. Il se demandait sûrement sur qui il était tombé pour qu'elle agisse ainsi devant lui.

- Ça fait trois journées entières que vous êtes ainsi. Je commençais a avoir hâte que vous vous réveillez.

- QUOI ? Questionnons-nous. TROIS JOURNÉES ENTIÈRES ?

Je suis médusée. Trois journées entières ? Ce n'est pas rien !

-Et… heu… quand tu nous as trouvé…, est-ce que nous étions seul ?

- J'ai aperçu Sephiroth de loin. Je me suis approché, et en me voyant, il est partit. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme pour tout dire. Un peu comme vous, sauf que lui, ça n'a pas pris trois jours a se réveiller.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

Je dois savoir.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais dès qu'il va reprendre des forces, il va sûrement aller se battre contre le groupe AVALANCHE. Surtout contre Cloud. Je ne peux en être sûre bien sûre, mais…

- On doit y aller ! En tout cas, moi je dois y aller, s'exclame Reno.

- Comment ça, TU dois y aller ? demande Chloé. Et nous dans tout ça ?

- C'est trop dangereux pour vous ! Après tout, vous êtes deux filles qui ne savent pas se défendre, lâche-t-il avec un air suffisant.

Une dispute s'ensuit entre mes deux amis… Deux amis… Disons mon amie et mon amoureux. Ben pas vraiment mon amoureux… Je veux dire… Changeons de sujet… !

- Ce n'est pas le temps de se disputer. On perd du temps.

Je me tourne vers Vincent.

- Conduis-nous jusqu'à eux.

Il hocha la tête. Il jette un regard à Chloé comme pour savoir si c'est une bonne idée de l'amener.

- Je viens ! dit-elle en s'approchant de Vinnie.

Mais arrivé près de lui, elle se tord la cheville sur une roche se trouvant au sol et Vincent la prend dans ses bras.

- Je pense que c'est mieux de rester un peu ici, déclare Reno.

Il s'assit le dos contre un arbre et je m'approche de lui. Il me fait une place à ses côtés et il met un bras autour de mes épaules. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule en regardant Vinnie qui s'approche de nous et place Chloé devant nous. Il se redresse après l'avoir déposé par terre et s'éloigne un peu.

Fixant Chloé, je lui adresse un petit sourire en secouant la tête. Elle est vraiment prête a tout pour avoir l'attention de Vincent. Pendant ce temps, elle me fait un clin d'œil. Elle a les joues toutes roses.

- C'est moi qui m'imagine des choses ou bien elle n'a pas mal à la cheville pour vrai ? Me chuchote Reno à l'oreille.

- Elle fait la comédie.

- Elle est accrochée pis c'est vrai ! Ça fait même peur, car elle ne le connaît pas ailleurs qu'en film ou en jeux. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit réellement.

- Chloé est Chloé ! On ne peut pas la changer. Elle est faite comme ça !

On se tait et on se regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre vu la situation, mais vous devriez vous reposer même si ça fait trois jours que vous ne faîtes rien d'autre.

Je regarde Vincent qui vient de dire ses paroles. Dehors il fait noir. Je me couche sur le dos et pose ma tête sur les jambes de mon beaux roux. Celui-ci se déplace, enlève sa chemise (encore une fois. Me semble que ça arrive souvent), et s'en sert comme oreiller pour sa tête. J'ai maintenant ma tête sur son ventre plat et je laisse un bâillement sortir de ma bouche.

- Heu… Vincent, s'exclame tout a coup Reno.

- Quoi ? demande l'interpellé.

- Ben… Où est ta galanterie. Chloé n'a personne pour la réchauffer et elle a l'air d'avoir froid. Tu devrais aller la réchauffer un peu.

Il est impossible ! Mais avec surprise, j'aperçois à travers mes cils, Vincent qui s'approche de Chloé et qui lui offre sa cape avec laquelle elle s'habille avec un plaisir évident. C'est tout de même mieux que rien.

Je laisse un petit sourire errer sur mes lèvres.

- La prochaine fois, on va devoir traîner un mouchoir avec nous pour que Chlo puisse essuyer la bave qu coule sur son menton a chaque fois qu'elle voie son VINNIE ! S'exclame Reno a mon oreille et en disant le dernier mot d'une voix forte pour être entendue par Vincent.

Celui-ci se tourne vers nous et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'il fait en entendant Reno l'appeler Vinnie.

- Vi…Vinnie, dis-je entre deux éclats de rire. Ça te va super bien.

- So ! Gonde Chloé en m'entendant dire ces mots.

Vincent, quant à lui, il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine en nous fixant, Reno et moi. Moi, je continue à rire comme une folle. Je dois être vraiment fatigué…

Mais, j'arrête de rire en entendant une réplique de Vincent. Et tous les deux on se dispute pendant quelques minutes avant que je décide de l'ignorer. Je lui fait une grimace, lui tourne le dos et ferme les yeux.

XxxX

Chloé, Reno et moi, nous sommes enfin réveillés. Mais il n'y a aune trace de Vincent si ce n'est que de la cape qu'il a laissé a Chloé qui a dormi avec toute la nuit. Je suis enfin bien reposée et prête pour le combat. En ce moment, je m'ennuis un peu, car je n'ai rien a faire. Chloé a la figure dans la cape rouge de Vincent et a l'air d'un enfant incapable de se détacher de sa doudou. Elle sent son odeur et la frotte contre ses joues. Reno est au téléphone avec je ne sais pas trop qui, car je n'écoute pas sa conversation. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait apporté son cellulaire dans ce monde-ci. Moi, je me demande ou est passé Vincent et s'il allait bientôt revenir. Au moins, même s'il n'est pas très causant, on pourrait être deux à ne rien faire au lieu que je sois toute seule à m'emmerder.

J'entends un bruissement a ma droite et Reno a l'air de l'avoir entendu lui aussi, car il sépare le téléphone de son oreille en s'arrêtant au milieu d'une phrase. Il a l'air un peu inquiet et il s'approche de moi en mettant une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Moi, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur. Et si c'était Sephiroth qui avait repris ses forces… ? Je ne me sens pas prête a l'affronter de nouveau.

Je ne peux vous dire comment je me sens soulagé quand je reconnais Vincent. Je laisse échapper un soupir, et je m'aperçois que j'ai retenu mon souffle en attente de ce qu'il allait se passer. Je suis tellement contente de m'être trompée. Même si c'est le sexy Vincent. Ou Vinnie comme le surnomme mon amie qui le regarde avec des yeux enamourées. Vincent s'approche de Chloé. Et il tend la main.

- Pourrais-je ravoir ma cape s'il te plait.

Je vois mon amie redonner le tissu a regret à son propriétaire. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Je jette un regard à Reno et qui a repris sa conversation.

- Oui, je sais. Inquiètes-toi pas pour moi Rude. Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup manqué. Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre sans moi. J'te laisse maintenant. A plus !

Attachant et désespérant ce bonhomme a la touffe rouge qui raccroche enfin. C'est le temps, depuis qu'il parle à son partenaire. C'est vrai par exemple qu'il a du se faire questionné, car il a disparu pendant un bon bout de temps de ce monde. Le beau rouquin se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un grand sourire. J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou…

- Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour rejoindre Cloud et les autres, il faut partir tout de suite, dit Vincent en s'accotant dos a un arbre et en croisant les bras.

Typique de lui ça ! Avez son air de quelqu'un qui se fout de tout !

- C'est sûr qu'on est toujours d'accord. Je suis prête !

Je me lève d'un bond, car j'étais assise pendant tout ce temps, et je m'approche de lui pour lui donner une petite accolade en le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous. Chloé se lève à son tour pour s'approcher de nous. Et comme par miracle, je remarque qu'elle a arrêté de faire la comédie avec sa cheville faussement tordue.

- Alors, on y va ou on continue à perdre notre temps dans ce trou, s'écrie Reno d'une voix enjouée en posant un bras autour de mes épaules en un geste positif.

XxxX

Je vois Cloud se battre épée contre épée avec Sephiroth. Je ne vois aucune trace de l'équipe de Cloud. Rufus, Tseng, Elena et Rude sont la, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de faire grand-chose si ce n'est qu'ils regardent la scène qui se passe devant eux.… Ils ne sont bons a rien ceux-la ou quoi ? Sans attendre d'avantage, Reno s'approche d'eux et m'entraînent avec lui. Vincent et Chloé nous suivent. Reno regarde le combat.

Au fond, on est arrivé juste a temps !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se bat pas nous aussi ?

- Parce que Reno, ce n'est pas notre combat, répond Rude sans lâcher la scène des yeux.

- Mais c'est poche d'abord.

- Et en passant ou étais-tu passé… ? Demande Rufus.

- J'ne sais pas… Me rappelle plus. Ben on peut quand même aller l'aider, non ? Au lieu de rien a faire a part de regarder le spectacle.

- Reno, tais-toi ! S'écrie Tseng.

- Ben quoi ? On pourrait se rendre plus utile, dit-il en jetant un regard a Tseng… D'accord je me tais.

De loin, je vois Sephiroth donner un coup d'épée dans l'épaule de Cloud. Celui-ci laisse tomber son épée sous la douleur et le rire de Sephy parvient à mes oreilles. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

Reno a sans doute la même idée que moi, car il s'approche avec son bâton électrique. Il court vers Sephy, saute et se prépare à le frapper.

- Reno ! S'exclame Rufus, assis sur sa chaise roulante.

Mais le rouquin n'écoute pas et il fonce sur l'adversaire du blondinet qui saigne de l'épaule que l'argenté a blessé de son épée.

Sephy se retourne immédiatement, et donne un coup d'épée au MCR qui tombe beaucoup plus loin que Reno. Je vois maintenant Cloud qui a repris son épée et qui continue le combat avec son ennemie. Reno, lui, se bat avec ses poings et ses pieds. Il a beau être vite…, tout de même… il s'agit de Sephiroth. Une légende dans ce monde. Et en le regardant se battre je remarque qu'il a l'air beaucoup plus fort que dans le film que j'ai vu. Dans ce cas, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour Cloud.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, je repense à mon rêve et le choix que j'ai a faire… Et tout a coup, je repense a la sensation que j'ai eu quand Sephiroth m'a touché… Et Kadaj… Avec lui, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué la sensation qui m'avait traversé, mais plus j'y pense…

C'est moi… A chaque fois que Sephy me touche, je lui donne de ma force et moi j'en perds… Voila la raison pour laquelle il est plus fort… Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais… Avec inquiétude, je regarde les trois adversaires. Et j'ai peur…

- Sephiroth a l'air beaucoup plus fort, dit Vinnie qui a la même pensée que moi.

- Vincent ?

Le bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges se penche vers moi et je lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il me regarde, septique et me fait signe qu'il a compris.

- Tu t'en vas vraiment ? Pendant le combat ?

Je lui adresse un petit sourire triste.

Il me tend la main et me donne quelque chose après m'avoir dit quelque chose a l'oreille pour ne pas que Chloé l'entende. Je regarde et mets le morceau de papier dans ma poche. Je me tourne vers Chloé qui regarde elle aussi le combat. Il n'a pas compris que je m'en allais pour de bon, car je sais ce que j'ai à faire… Et Chloé… Elle n'a pas à le savoir, car elle va vouloir m'en empêcher. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est va peut-être être qu'une erreur, mais je suis prête a tout risquer… Pour LUI, je suis prête a tout…

Moi, je m'approche. Aucun des trois hommes ne me voient. Je me retourne vers Vincent et lui adresse un sourire a lequel il me répond. Mais je vois qu'il a l'air un peu inquiet. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il doit se demander comment ça se fait que Chloé ne me suit pas et que je m'approche des trois adversaires. Tout a coup, je lis dans son visage qu'il a compris. Mais il ne fait rien pour me retenir… Et je le remercie en silence pour cela.

Yazoo se place devant moi et me barre le chemin.

- Tu veux me tuer… Allez, fais-le ?

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre… Ça ne doit pas être à tous les jours qu'une fille lui demande de le tuer. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en ce moment. J'ai quelque chose d'important a faire.

Je le contourne et m'approche encore plus de la bataille a temps pour voir l'épée de Cloud virevolter dans les airs sous le coup de Sephy. Cloud essaie de rattraper son épée, mais il est arrêté pas l'épée de Sephiroth qui s'incruste encore une fois dans son bras. J'entends Reno s'adresser à Sephiroth.

- Tu n'es pas capable de viser autre chose que son bras. Ça c'est du débutanisme, (NDA : Non, vous ne trouverez pas ce mot dans le dictionnaire, car il n'existe pas encore) déclare-t-il.

Je laisse un sourire triste errer sur mes traits quand je l'entends dire ce mot que je dis tout le temps et qu'il m'a entendu dire pendant ces cours de combat, mais mon sourire s'efface vite quand je vois l'ex général se tourner vers mon bel hérisson qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui entraîne les bêtises les une après les autres.

J'ai beau l'aimer, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver d'une imbécillité… Tout de même… il se bat contre le grand Sephiroth et il trouve encore le moyen de plaisanter et d'amener son attention sur lui… Ce n'est pas fort fort…

Reno donne un coup de pied à toute vitesse à Sephiroth qui l'esquive et qui lève son épée. Je vois la lame de Masamune transpercé le ventre de Reno. Je cours jusqu'à lui. Sephiroth lève a nouveau son épée pour donner le coup fatal, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Sans réfléchir, n'écoutant que mon cœur, je m'élance devant Reno a temps pour empêcher Sephy de le tuer. Mais c'est moi qui prends le coup. La lame me traverse le corps et la douleur me fait pousser un cri.

- NONNNNNNNN ! Sonia ! Crie Reno en se levant avec peine et en se tenant le ventre.

Mais moi, malgré ma douleur, j'observe mon ennemi, qui me regarde, incrédule. Il ne voit pas Cloud s'approcher. Il saute, se place entre-nous deux et sans attendre d'avantage, transperce le cœur de son adversaire.

Je ferme les yeux tant la douleur est forte. Faiblement, je lève une main et la pose sur mon ventre avant de l'amener a mes yeux. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le sang sur ma main. Mon sang… Je me sens prise d'une toux et je goûte le sang qui sort de ma bouche. Je lève la tête pour jeter un dernier regard a l'argenté qui a fait tant de mal et que j'arrive encore a plaindre. Il a toujours été tout seul d'une centaines manière. Et ce héros que tout le monde idolâtrait, j'arrive à l'apprécier… L'homme qu'il a été, je l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à le détester maintenant qu'il est celui qu'il est devenu. Et je comprends, que dans d'autres circonstances, lui et moi, on aurait pu… s'aimer…

Je vois une aile noire apparaît dans le dos de Sephiroth.

- Rejoins-les souvenirs.

- Je ne serai jamais qu'un souvenir ! dit-il avant que son aile noire l'entoure et qu'il disparaisse comme dans le film que j'ai vu tant de fois…

On regarde toute la scène, a part Reno qui s'approche de moi et se met a genoux. Il prend ma tête dans ses mains avec précautions et la pose sur ses genoux.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Cloud, Vincent, Chloé, Rufus, Rude, Tseng, Elena sont la, qui m'entourent.

- Cloud, t'es un bon combattant. Ne vis plus dans le passé. Aeris ne t'en veut pas… Au contraire, l'important pour elle, c'est que tu sois venue. Regarde devant toi et arrête de vivre avec cet échec qui plane sur ta conscience, car tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Je me mets à tousser et je crache encore une fois du sang.

- Vincent, t'es une bonne personne. Ne l'oublie jamais… Quoi qu'il advienne. Et malgré tes airs de personnes qui se fout de tout, je sais très bien que tu as un bon cœur, et ça tu ne peux pas le changer. Tu es fait comme tu es.

Je me tourne vers Reno. Des larmes tombent sur mes joues…

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je tout simplement en un murmure qu'il est le seul a entendre.

Il se penche vers moi et rendu à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, il dit :

- Je t'aime…

Et il me donne un doux baiser.

- Ne m'oublie pas…, s'il te plait…

- Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, So !

Je le sens me passer quelque chose autour du cou, avant de fermer les yeux…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Je me réveille et autour de moi tout est blanc…

Non, pas comme dans mon rêve, mais plutôt comme… une chambre d'hôpital et ça sens les antiseptiques.

Beurk !

- Enfin réveillé !? Me demande une voix.

Je lève les yeux et regarde la personne qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Je vois un homme avec une blouse blanche s'approcher de moi.

Je détourne les yeux.

- Tu as fait peur a beaucoup de personnes, sais-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne me sens pas la force de parler. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je jette un coup d'œil.

- Chloé !

- Salut, So ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu es dans le coma…

- 17 jours pour être précis, s'exclame le médecin qui est maintenant tout près de moi.

- Que… que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Bonne question ! Vous vous êtes fait poignarder.

Poignarder ? Il ne peut pas savoir comment ! Si on peut appeler ça se faire poignarder quand on se fait transpercé par une épée.

Il lance un regard à sa montre.

- Je vais venir vous voir plus tard, j'ai une urgence.

Il sort de la pièce à toute vitesse.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien ? Ou bien tu ne veux pas te rappeler ?

- Raconte-moi !

- Final Fantasy 7 ça te dit quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds pas, car mon regard est tourné sur une chaîne se trouvant sur la table de chevet près de mon lit.

- Il a fallu te l'enlever…

- Reno !

Je ne me rends pas compte que je viens de parler à haute voix.

- Tu te rappelles à ce que je vois.

Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Des larmes débordent de mes yeux et je me laisse aller à la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'homme que j'aimais.

- Tu sais-tu quoi ?

- Non, mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire ?

- Vincent m'a embrassé !!! Ça c'était mon rêve le plus cher… Je vais te raconter une autre fois…

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

- Et Marie ?

- Elle pense que ce n'est qu'un rêve et elle veut savoir de tes nouvelles.

- Elle était ma meilleure amie, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrai plus la voir comme ça.

- Je te comprends… surtout quand cette personne essaie de te tuer pour rester aux côtés d'un fou qui essaie de tuer tout le monde.

- C'est la qu'on voit qui sont nos meilleurs amis ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a tous cru que tu étais morte. Reno ne voulait pas te lâcher. Il te serrait contre lui. Il criait que la comédie avait assez duré… Il te demandait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Il ne croyait pas à ma mort… ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas croire a ma mort, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Après, Vincent m'a amené un peu à l'écart. Mais je voyais du coin de l'œil Cloud qui essayait de faire lâcher prise à Reno qui te tenait toujours dans ses bras, sans succès.

- Et après ?

- Reno s'est levé en te tenant toujours. Après, je ne sais plus… Disons que ta mort m'avait un peu…

- Je comprends…

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

- Tu as l'air songeuse So ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était trop facile Chlo ! Le combat entre Sephy et Cloud… On arrive juste a temps, il me tue et tout est fini… Ça ne marche pas… Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple… C'est impossible… Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Tu devrais car tout est fini maintenant. Tu cherches des problèmes où qu'il n'y en a pas. Ne te tracasse plus avec cette histoire.

- Je suis sûre que tout n'est pas bel et bien fini !

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et on se tait.

- L'heure des visites est terminée.

Chloé me fait signe de main et elle prend la direction de la sortie de la chambre.

Je me rendors aussitôt…

Une douce voix me sort du sommeil. Je reconnais le médecin assis sur la chaise se trouvant à côté de mon lit.

- Où sont mes vêtements ?

- Je ne dois pas vous laissez partir, mademoiselle, dit-il moqueur.

- C'est juste pour regarder quelque chose. Je veux savoir si j'ai un objet dedans.

Le médecin se lève et va jusqu'à une penderie se trouvant dans la pièce. Il fouille quelques instants et reviens avec une photo. Je la regarde et je vois Vincent avant qu'il ne soit transformé qui sourit. Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Un message est écrit au dos.

'' _A ton amie Chloé, car ça doit être de elle que tu me parlais..._

_Vincent''_

Sacré Vince ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le donner à Chloé. Elle va sûrement être super contente d'avoir sa photographie avec elle.

Mon regard se tourne vers la chaîne qui est sur la table de chevet. Le médecin, ayant remarqué mon regard la prend et me la met la chaîne sur laquelle se trouve un **R **au bout. Un R comme Reno. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je lève les yeux pour le remercier.

- Merci !

Je le regarde pour de vrai pour la première fois et je remarque ses cheveux blonds vénitiens coupés courts, et son doux sourire espiègle. Mais ce que je remarque, ce sont ses yeux… Pas n'importe quels yeux. Des yeux vers gris avec une lueur moqueuse… Les mêmes que ceux de Reno… Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses yeux…

Son visage s'approche du mien.

- So…

- Reno, dis-je dans un murmure.

Je vois le visage reculer.

- Reno !? Non ! Moi c'est Chris…, s'exclame-t-il moqueur.

Et sans attendre d'avantage, il se penche brusquement vers moi et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont le goût de celles de Reno…

Il détache ses lèvres des miennes.

- Si je me fais voir en train de séduire une patiente, je suis fait…

Il hausse les épaules…

- Mais, je m'en fous un peu…

Et il m'embrasse a nouveau, mais doucement. Il s'étend à mes côtés et je ferme les yeux. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine comme j'avais l'habitude de faire quand Reno était la. Et à ce moment, je sais avec certitude, que cet homme est bel et bien Reno. Pas avec son physique… Mais c'est le Reno que je connais… Je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper.

- So, j'ai fait un rêve étrange dans lequel tu étais. Et moi aussi j'y étais. Tu avais ta tête sur mes genoux, et tu me disais que tu m'aimais.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'était qu'un rêve…

- Non, me répond-t-il.

Demain, je vais parler à Chloé. Je vais lui donner la photo de son beau Vinnie. Et je vais lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir. Vincent est peut être dans notre monde. Bien sûr pas avec le même physique…, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais… Moi j'ai retrouvé Reno, et je ne le laisserai pas partir. Oh que non !!!

'' Je t'aime Chris, mais je ne te le dira pas tout de suite. Ce n'est pas encore le temps. Mais je vais te le dire, c'est promis… Quand tu vas comprendre que toi aussi tu m'aimes…''

XxxX

_Je suis dans une place où qu'il n'y a que des arbres autour de moi. Tout est vert. Je tends la main pour la poser sur le tronc d'un arbre, mais avec terreur, je la vois traverser le bois. Je recules et m'approche d'un autre arbre et je fais la même expérience._

_Je suis terrifiée. _

_J'entends des voix pas très loin de moi. Je me dirige vers la source de bruits en restant le plus loin possible des arbres. De loin, je vois une touffe rouge et je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. _

_Reno !_

_Je m'élance, mais je m'arrête soudainement devant la scène qui se passe devant moi. Je ne me suis pas trompée… La chevelure rouge appartient bien à Reno. Mais il n'est pas tout seul. Il est avec une femme. Tous les deux sont assis sur un banc et ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. Reno a un bras autour de ses épaules et son visage est penché vers le sien. Je reconnais Helena. Il ne perd pas de temps le rouquin !_

_Derrière eux apparaît Rude et les deux tourtereaux se séparent prestement l'un de l'autre. Rude leur dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Toute mon attention est fixée sur Reno. Helena s'en va avec Rude et Reno reste en retrait. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il pense sûrement aux conséquences qu'il pourrait avoir si Tseng apprend qu'il forniquait avec Helena !?_

_Furieuse, je m'approche de lui. Je prends mon élan et lui donne un bon coup dans l'entrejambe. Il lâche un juron ! Je le vois se plier en deux et se tenir la ou je l'ai frappé. Qu'il soufre ce salaud, ce dragueur de pacotille. En même temps, il regarde autour de lui et je m'aperçois qu'il ne peut pas me voir._

_Je me détourne de lui… tout devient noir autour de moi._

XxxX

Il fait noir dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je suis seule et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas être toute seule dans le noir. Je ne vois rien… J'ai peur… Avec plaisir, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et une infirmière entre dans la chambre que j'occupe. Je me sens mieux en sentant sa présence. Je referme les yeux et je me rendors.

XxxX

_Je suis dans une pièce où j'entends de la musique. Le décor est grandiose et partout, il y a des hommes en habits de soirées et des femmes en robes. Pas de doute n'est permis, je me trouve à une soirée. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce. Personne n'a l'air de me voir. Mon regard s'arrête sur une tête d'hérisson rouge. J'avance vers lui. Rufus apparaît dans mon champ de vision avec une fille à son bras. Il s'arrête devant Reno, lui dit quelques mots et s'en va. _

_Peu de temps après, Helena se place près de Reno et ils parlent ensembles. _

_Le traître ! Et Tseng qui n'est pas loin en plus… Il recherche vraiment les ennuis…_

_Je me place à ses côtés. Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas me voir, car j'ai compris que je suis en quelque sorte un fantôme. Personne ne peut me voir ni me toucher. Je n'écoute pas de quoi ils peuvent bien parler. Je lève la main et je lui donne une gifle. La tête de Reno se tourne vers moi et il se tient la joue._

_Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues._

_- So… ? Murmure Reno pour lui-même._

_J'éclate… Je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre, mais ça me fait du bien… Ça me fait de la peine… Ça me vide le cœur… _

_- Je veux t'oublier Reno… Je te déteste ! J'aurai mieux aimé ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux une minute. Mon œil que tu m'aimes !!! A peine ais-je le dos tourné que tu flirtes avec une autre femme !_

_A peine ais-je dit ces mots que je sens une douleur éclater dans ma tête. Autour de moi, tout devint embrouillé et les personnes présentes ne deviennent que des silhouettes devenues des ombres. Je vois des images devant mes yeux…_

XxxX

J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve dans un décor blanc. Je suis seule. Je me demande ce que je fais ici. J'ai mal au niveau de mon ventre. Je regarde autour de moi. La porte s'ouvre doucement sur une infirmière.

- Bonjour !

Elle va ouvrit les rideaux et la lumière m'aveugle pendant un instant.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Je me sens perdue dans ce décor blanc où je ne connais personne.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous avez été blessé…

Blessé ? Que voulait-elle dire par la ? Je n'ai pas été blessé, sinon, je m'en souviendrai. Je n'oublierai pas ce genre de choses. J'ai mal au ventre et alors ? Ça ne doit pas être sérieux. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, moi ! Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je veux revenir chez moi. Dans mon lit douillet. Avec ma famille…, mon chien…, mes chats… Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je n'aime pas ça… L'odeur des antiseptiques m'entre dans les narines et me soulève le cœur…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et un médecin entre. Il a des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux gris vert. Il s'approche de moi et s'assis sur la chaise se trouvant à côté de mon lit.

- Enfin réveillé !

- Oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'infirmière s'en aller de la pièce.

- Hier, vous avez mentionné le nom de Reno… Qui est-ce ?

Reno ? Je ne connais pas de Reno !

- Vous êtes sure que j'ai dit ce nom ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

- J'en suis certain !

Reno ? Ça ne me dit rien ! Et je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé pour m'être blessée ainsi.

Paniquée, je sens la main du médecin prendre la mienne. Je me calme et le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai peut-être perdue la mémoire sur les évènements qui ce sont passé ces derniers temps, mais un jour, tout va peut-être me revenir. Pour l'instant, je dois vivre au présent et ne plus regarder derrière moi… un jour… tout va me revenir… je l'espère…

Fin


End file.
